


every heartbeat is a flower

by yonakalice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU(maybe), Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Death, Flower's language, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, hanakotoba, i love soonhoon so much oh my god, i'm suffering but i don't want to stop, my poor children i'm so sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonakalice/pseuds/yonakalice
Summary: Sebut saja mereka sudah melewati jutaan bahkan milyaran tahun cahaya bersama-sama. Tapi tidak peduli seberapa banyak masa yang sudah ia lewati tanpa mengingat satu hal pun, Soonyoung tahu kalau pada akhirnya dia selalu pulang pada Jihoon. Sebab meski seribu jenis bunga telah mekar di paru-paru Soonyoung—mendobrak tulang-tulang rusuknya, lalu membawa jantungnya keluar sampai dia mati memuntahkan kelopak mawar layu berlumur darah—perasaan Soonyoung tidak pernah berubah.Dan kisah mereka juga demikian; abadi.





	1. azalea (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** seventeen adalah boygroup naungan PLEDIS entertainment! saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi ini, terima kasih!
> 
>  **warning:** (14+), cheesy, fictional disease (hanahaki disease/ **花吐き病** ), au + ar. don’t like don’t read!
> 
>  _let's go on a feels trip ;;;_ ಥ‿ಥ

**_._ **

* * *

 

**_Azalea_ **

_“Take care of yourself, for me. For me.”_

* * *

 

.

 

“ _Azalea_ ? Aku tidak mengerti seleramu.”

 

Kata orang, senyum itu menular—Soonyoung memang membenarkan pernyataan tersebut, namun ia juga tak sepenuhnya setuju.

 

Ia selalu ikut tersenyum bila Lee Jihoon menyunggingkan senyumnya yang indah. Tapi sebenarnya, hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu saja (terlepas dari Jihoon tersenyum atau tidak) Soonyoung sudah berhasil mengulas senyum penuh kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

 

“Ada artinya lho, Ji.” Jihoon yang tadinya tengah mengagumi bunga dengan corak merah muda yang merekah dengan cantik di tangannya itu, langsung mendongak, lantas menghadiahkan tatapan penasaran kepada Soonyoung.

 

“ _Azalea_ itu berarti, _jaga dirimu untuk aku_. Karena kamu sering _bablas_ kerja sampai malam dan begadang, membuatku khawatir setiap kali.”

 

Wajah Jihoon langsung memerah, menggumamkan _apaan sih_ yang pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Soonyoung. Pemuda Kwon itu tertawa kecil, menepuk pelan kepala pemudanya.

 

“Aku, ‘kan, kerja supaya bisa makan.”

 

“Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga serius lho, Ji. Jaga tubuhmu.”

 

Jihoon tertawa, lengkungan sabit terbit di kedua mata indahnya, “Iya, iya. Terima kasih banyak ya, Soon.”

 

Soonyoung tak dapat mengenyahkan senyum bodoh dari wajahnya kala melihat Jihoon yang masih betah menatap bunga _azalea_ di tangan. Hanya satu tangkai, Soonyoung membantu menanamnya di halaman belakang rumah Jeonghan ( _Hyung_ pemilik toko bunga kesayangan Soonyoung), lalu Jeonghan memberinya satu sebagai hadiah. Soonyoung tidak pandai berkebun, tapi jika itu demi Jihoon, membajak sawah untuk menanam seribu _azalea_ pun ia rela.

 

Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Dia mendekat, lalu berangsur-angsur menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Soonyoung, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangkai bunga _azalea._

 

“Soonyoung?”

 

“Iya, Jihoonie?”

  
“Aku boleh tanya?”

 

“Sejak kapan kamu meminta izin seperti itu?” Soonyoung terkekeh. “Mau tanya apa, hm?”

 

“Kamu ...” Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Genggaman di tangkai bunga kian mengerat, tapi tetap berhati-hati agar tidak merusak pemberian Soonyoung yang berharga.

 

“ ... Kamu pernah berpikir tentang _kematian_ ? Maksudku ... bagaimana rasanya _mati_ , ya, sesuatu semacam itu, mungkin .... ”

 

Soonyoung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tak melempar tatapan heran pada pemuda manis di sisinya. Sedikit bingung dan _ngeri_ karena tiba-tiba saja seorang Lee Jihoon mengungkit-ungkit perihal kematian (kau lihat, itu bukan sesuatu yang akan dibicarakan orang-orang pada umumnya. Tapi hei, Jihoon itu spesial), namun juga senang. Biasanya—bahkan di saat-saat santai seperti ini, ketika mereka sedang duduk-duduk di teras dan memandangi matahari terbenam sambil mengobrol tanpa arah—Jihoon jarang sekali mengatakan hal-hal _random_ yang lewat di pikirannya. Bahkan untuk sekedar mencari inspirasi demi lagu-lagu ciptaannya, Jihoon lebih memilih berpikir sendiri. Dia agak tertutup, tidak seperti Soonyoung.

 

“Tiba-tiba banget?” balas Soonyoung sekenanya.

 

“Ya sudah, nggak jadi.” Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir. Alisnya berkerut dan semburat merah menjalar ke pipinya. “Lupain aja.”

 

“Ei, mana bisa seperti itu. Jangan ngambek, dong.” Soonyoung tertawa renyah. Ia membawa Jihoon ke dalam rangkulannya dan menarik hidung pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan gemas.

 

“Ya kamu menyebalkan!” Tanpa _babibu_ , Jihoon menepis tangan Soonyoung di hidungnya. Kerutan di dahi makin bertambah, membuat pemuda itu terlihat makin galak. Tapi Soonyoung malah tertawa-tawa tidak jelas di hadapannya. “Aku cuma tanya. Jawab yang benar, ‘kan, bisa!”

 

“Iya, iya—aduh, Ji, jangan cubit aku!” Soonyoung meringis, menggeliat, berusaha menghindar dari cubitan-cubitan yang Jihoon hadiahkan di pinggangnya. Ditahannya pergelangan tangan Jihoon, lalu dibawanya ke dalam genggaman. Rona merah kembali bermain di pipi Jihoon—seperti biasa, dasar Soonyoung dan afeksi-afeksi kecilnya.

 

“Aku cuma heran saja, nggak biasanya kamu _ngomongin_ hal-hal yang agak _deep_ begitu,” lanjut Soonyoung, menatap Jihoon- _nya_ dengan lembut. “Apa—tadi apa itu— _kematian_ berkaitan dengan proyek yang sedang kamu kerjakan?”

 

Jihoon memutar bola matanya, “Jawab saja, Soon.”

 

Soonyoung tertawa lagi, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Menikmati berkas cahaya senja yang jatuh di sela-sela tangannya. “Rasanya _mati,_ ya? Mungkin terbang ke Surga?”

  
“Soon.” Jihoon kembali bermuka masam. Tapi tidak lama, sebab tahu-tahu saja tangan Soonyoung sudah ada di atas pipinya, membelai dengan lembut. Usapan-usapan yang dia berikan secara konstan membuat Jihoon refleks memejamkan mata.

 

“ _Sori, sori_. Aku cuma bercanda. Itu karena aku jarang memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, Ji, kamu tahu, ‘kan,” timpal Soonyoung sambil menangkup pipi Jihoon. “Aku tidak tahu, Ji. Mungkin, kalau aku tahu _nanti_ , aku akan langsung memberitahumu.”

 

Kekehan kecil mengambang di udara. Jihoon beringsut, melepaskan tangan Soonyoung dari wajahnya untuk kembali menggenggamnya.

 

“Kamu akan memberitahuku?” Jihoon memberi senyum simpul, yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Soonyoung.

 

Jihoon paham, Soonyoung mengatakannya dengan setengah bercanda. Mungkin habis ini pemuda konyol itu akan menambahkan: _nanti, aku kembali sebagai hantu dulu dan menemuimu_. Atau sesuatu semacam itu. Tapi tidak, Jihoon bukannya marah atau tidak puas. Sebab Soonyoung memang begitu. Jihoon paham, dia selalu begitu.

 

Ada sedikit jeda di antara mereka dan Soonyoung setia menunggu sebelum Jihoon mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan: “Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu sampai kembali. Jadi kamu bisa menceritakan semuanya.”

 

 _Seolah-olah maut hanya sejengkal jaraknya dan kamu pergi ke sana untuk bertamasya,_ tambah Jihoon dalam hati. Ada sebersit kesedihan di mata Jihoon, tapi Soonyoung tidak akan tahu sebab Jihoon sudah terlanjur memalingkan wajahnya. _Lalu kamu akan kembali, menceritakan pengalamanmu, lalu menuliskannya di atas kertas bergambar seperti bocah TK._

_... Lalu barangkali, saat itu, kamu akan masih mengingatku ...._

 

Soonyoung tidak tahu.

 

 _... Tapi, karena aku adalah orang yang **egois**_ —

 

Dan Soonyoung juga tidak boleh tahu.

 

— _aku tidak boleh bersikap **seolah-olah** kita ditakdirkan bersama, Soonyoung._

 

Bayang mentari menyepuh wajah Soonyoung dan menjadikannya berkilau seraya pemuda itu tersenyum lembut—membuat Jihoon tertegun karena Soonyoung sangat indah. Dia terlihat seperti bintang yang tersesat di tengah-tengah alam semesta. Dia berkilau.

 

Soonyoung tersenyum.

 

Oh, Tuhan. Dia sangat indah.

 

Dia sempurna.

 

“Jihoon.”

 

Soonyoung itu sederhana, tapi hatinya lebih baik dari siapa pun, dan dia selalu bekerja keras, dan Jihoon tahu itu—

 

“ _Aigoo,_ Jihoon- _ah._ Kenapa menangis, hm?”

 

Soonyoung memandang Jihoon dengan sorot kekhawatiran yang tulus. Rasanya semua bintang-bintang di mata Soonyoung menghilang ketika melihat Jihoon menangis; dan Jihoon tidak suka itu. Soonyoung membawa tangannya ke atas untuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang senantiasa menuruni pipi Jihoon. Air matanya tidak berhenti. Rasa sesak berkejaran di dada Jihoon dan membuncah seolah ingin meledak keluar. Sakit, sangat sakit, perih sekali.

 

 _Itu sebabnya air mataku tidak mau berhenti_.

 

“Ji, kamu takut aku _mati_? Kemarilah.”

 

Jihoon menatapnya sendu. Pemuda Lee itu menggenggam tangan Soonyoung yang berada di atas pipinya, lalu menggeleng kecil sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan orang yang paling disukainya di _dunia_ ini.

 

“Jangan menangis. Rasanya sakit, lho, kalau kamu sedih,” bisik Soonyoung lirih, mendekap Jihoon dengan erat namun sangat lembut seakan-akan Jihoon begitu rapuh dan bisa hancur bila Soonyoung memeluknya terlalu erat. Tangan Soonyoung mengusap punggung Jihoon dengan ritme menenangkan—kadang membuat pola acak-acakan di sana, lalu berpindah untuk mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. “Ada aku di sini. Aku _nggak_ mati, Ji. _Belum_. Hei, lihat aku.”

 

Dan Jihoon kembali diperhadapkan dengan senyum paling tulus dari seorang Soonyoung, membuat matanya memanas dan mengancam untuk menjatuhkan air mata lebih banyak lagi.

 

“Oke, oke. Seumpamanya—eh, bukan _deh_ , udah pasti, ya. Baiklah, bahkan kalau aku—eh, kita _mati_ , aku akan menemukanmu. Aku cuma perlu menemukanmu ketika waktunya tiba. Dan semuanya akan kembali _bekerja_ untuk kita di kehidupan selanjutnya juga— _semesta ini_ , maksudku. Jadi, tenang saja.”

 

 _Aku akan mengingatmu_. Jihoon tertawa dalam hati. _Seandainya, Soon, seandainya._

 

“Maka selalu _jaga dirimu sendiri untuk aku_ , Sayang. Perasaanmu juga, maksudku. Jangan sedih, ya? Kalau Jihoon bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Dan aku _nggak_ akan takut kalau-kalau nanti dunia memisahkanku dari Jihoon atau bagaimana. Aku akan menemukan kamu. Sebab, kamulah semestaku.”

 

Soonyoung mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon, lama, sebelum berpindah ke kening pemuda itu, lalu turun ke kelopak matanya. Jihoon akhirnya meletupkan tawa sumbang, mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam di fabrik yang Soonyong kenakan.

 

_Aku juga tidak takut pada kematian, Soon ..., Aku—aku takut pada diriku sendiri. Aku takut menyakitimu._

_Dan aku ... sangat sedih._

Satu petal mahkota bunga _azalea_ terlepas, jatuh dari pangkuan Jihoon ke tanah.

 

Jihoon menangis, _lagi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] halo! salam kenal semuanya~ ini kali pertama saya menjejakkan kaki di RPF, berseri pula. ಥ‿ಥ saya cinta sekali sama soonhoon (2-2nya adalah bias saya hehehe)  
> [2] bisa dibilang ini masih semacam 'prolog' (?) ke depannya pun, banyak misteri yang akan diungkap. saya sudah menata plotnya sedemikian rupa sampai akhir, doakan saya bisa menyelesaikannya, ya!  
> [3] inspirasi saya dapat dari dua AU yang sangat saya suka dan sudah lama ingin saya tulis. ada yang bisa tebak? /eh. saya mengetik ditemani dengan suara **seokmin** malam-malam (saya sampe ngulang2 terus itu cover dia yang **사랑했던걸까 / she didn't love me** ) dan **sandeul b1a4** dengan lagunya yang **stay the as you are**. ampun sedihnya.  
> [4] selain itu, saya juga nge-loop lagunya niki (voca-P) yang judulnya **close to you**. aslinya yang nyanyi **lily** , tapi saya lebih seneng cover-nya **vflower**. punya lily juga bagus banget sih, tapi entah kenapa suaranya vflower lebih emo (?) lagunya sedih banget.  
> [5] tiga hari saya labil mau masukkin ini ke series atau dibuat berchapter aja. akhirnya saya buat berchapter. semoga saja nggak bosan, ya.  
> [6] sepertinya saya sudah kebanyakan ngomong. jadi oke, saya undur diri dulu. jangan lupa cek chapter selanjutnya, ya~
> 
> regards,
> 
> yonaka alice


	2. violet

.

* * *

 

**_Violet_ **

_“Let's take a chance.”_

* * *

 

.

 

Belakangan ini, Kwon Soonyoung sering bangun dengan rasa sesak yang begitu menyakitkan di dadanya.

 

Lalu di pagi hari, ia akan terbatuk parah—kencang (bahkan sempat membuat Vernon minggat ke kamar Seungkwan dan kawan-kawan padahal kamar _dongsaeng-_ nya yang satu itu sudah kelewat sempit)—dan nyaris selalu mengguncang satu _dorm SEVENTEEN_ karena batuknya Soonyoung menimbulkan perdebatan yang cukup menyebalkan di antara mereka. Setidaknya, menyebalkan bagi Soonyoung.

 

Topik utamanya selalu tentang mereka yang akan mengadakan _comeback_ tak lama lagi, sementara ‘radang’ Soonyoung tak kunjung sembuh sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Malah terdengar makin parah dari hari ke hari meskipun Soonyoung sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diberi antibiotik. Dokternya mengatakan kalau itu cuma _radang_ biasa—lantas, kenapa lama sekali sembuhnya?

 

Perasaan Soonyoung sudah tidak enak semenjak _CEO_ memanggil mereka untuk melakukan rapat pleno secara mendadak, namun ketika mereka bertiga belas menginjakkan kaki di kantor, Han Sung Soo tidak ada di mana pun.

 

“Jadi, pilihannya cuma dua, sekarang.” Alih-alih kepala, yang ada sekarang hanyalah asisten direktur. Kini pria paruh baya itu berdiri di ujung meja rapat dan mengacungkan dua jarinya di hadapan 13 pria yang duduk teratur mengelilingi meja. “Antara Soonyoung _hiatus_ , atau—“

 

“Aku tidak setuju!” Soonyoung berdiri cepat, sebelum batuk-batuk kembali menyerangnya dengan ganas, membuat lelaki kelahiran Namyangju itu terduduk lemas. Jeonghan yang ada di sisi kirinya menepuk punggung Soonyoung dengan iba. “Kami— _uhuk—_ sudah mempersiapkan _comeback_ ini dari bulan lalu. K-Kalau aku tidak ikut, yang lain akan kesusahan untuk meng- _cover part-_ ku dan— _uhuk_ —waktu latihan akan ditambah sementara sekarang ini saja kami sudah sangat kelelahan—“

 

“Aku tidak keberatan, _Hyung_. Sungguh.” Seungkwan memotong, menatap Soonyoung dengan sendu. “Semuanya juga begitu, ‘kan?”

 

Yang lain serentak mengangguk ketika Seungkwan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, meminta persetujuan dari _member-member_ -nya. Seokmin mengangguk paling antusias, lalu Jeonghan membalas dengan mengelus surai _performance leader_ itu dengan lembut.

 

“ _Hiatus_ dulu tak apa, Soon. Kamu harus sembuh,” tegas Seungcheol, mengambil alih pembicaraan. “Bagaimana kalau ternyata kamu terkena gejala penyakit parah yang tidak kita ketahui dan kamu tidak beristirahat, lalu kamu makin _drop_ , hm? Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?”

 

“Itu bukan penyakit parah.” Soonyoung masih memaksakan diri untuk tertawa kecil. “Dokter bilang, aku cuma radang. Tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Aku akan sembuh sebelum jadwal _comeback_.”

 

“Iya, radang yang makin hari makin parah. Kecuali memang antibiotik yang mereka berikan itu malah merobek tenggorokanmu. Kita, ‘kan, tidak tahu,” tutur Wonwoo sarkastik dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

 

“Aku berani jamin dokter yang memeriksa Soonyoung- _hyung_ bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan. Cuma sekedar memberi obat, lalu menyuruhnya pulang,” gerutu Mingyu.

 

Minghao melirik para _member_ -nya dengan agak ragu. “Tapi, minggu ini Soonyoung- _hyung_ sudah pergi memeriksakan diri sebanyak dua kali ke rumah sakit yang berbeda, lalu semua dokter menyebutkan hasilnya tetap saja radang.”

 

“Memang, ‘kan, aku cuma radang—“

 

“Ada satu pilihan lagi.” Asisten direktur Pledis, pria paruh baya yang tidak begitu disukai Seungcheol karena selalu menguarkan aroma yang tidak sedap setiap kali ia membuka mulut, memangkas pembelaan diri Soonyoung dengan entengnya. Semua orang dalam ruangan serentak membungkam mulut, menanti dengan was-was apa yang akan keluar dari mulut itu setelahnya.

 

“Hoshi _SEVENTEEN_ akan tetap mengikuti semua promosi _album_ ini sampai akhir. Dengan jadwal yang sama seperti _member_ lainnya. Tentu saja kamu juga harus bernyanyi seperti biasanya meskipun tenggorokanmu sedang sakit—“

 

“Demi Tuhan, kalian sudah gila, ya?” Seungcheol geram. Ia selalu tahu, bahkan ia yang paling tahu, kalau Pledis _Entertainment_ itu sampah. Tapi tetap saja ia tak menyangka kalau mereka akan memberikan opsi kurang ajar semacam itu. “Aku tidak akan membiarkan anggotaku dipaksa melakukan _comeback_ tanpa memikirkan kesehatan mereka. Aku jelas TIDAK setuju.”

 

“Soonyoung bukan robot,” tambah Wonwoo dengan nada sedingin es, singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat pihak sana terdiam.

 

“ _SEVENTEEN_ bukan robot.”

 

Hening sejenak, sesaat cuma diisi dengan suara batuk Soonyoung yang terpatah-patah. Para anggota _SEVENTEEN_ menatap orang-orang yang datang untuk menghakimi Soonyoung dengan tajam, siap menerkam siapa pun yang berani berkata lancang lagi.

 

“Kenapa _comeback_ tidak diundur saja?”

 

Memecah keheningan.

 

Semua mata kini tertuju pada pemuda paling pendek di dalam grup, salah satu _leader_ paling galak _,_ dan pemuda yang sejak mereka dikumpulkan memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa. Ini gagasan pertamanya.

 

Soonyoung, dengan napas terputus-putus, berusaha menghentikan batuknya dan menatap Jihoon yang berada di sisi kirinya penuh harap.

 

“Terlepas dari Soonyoung yang sedang sakit, kita sudah melakukan _comeback_ di awal tahun ini dan merilis _single_ Jepang. Bukankah akan terlalu berlebihan bila kita melakukannya lagi di masa-masa seperti ini?” Pemuda Lee memicingkan mata, menatap tajam asisten direktur dan beberapa _staff_ kantor di belakangnya secara bergantian. Suasana ruang rapat menegang seketika. “Kalian bisa terus mengundur _comeback PRISTIN_ selama yang kalian mau lalu membubarkan mereka seenaknya, tapi di sisi lain, kalian memforsir kami untuk terus-menerus melakukan promosi nonstop.”

 

“Lee Jihoon, jaga bahasamu!” Asisten direktur membentak, namun jejak keringat dingin tercetak jelas di pelipisnya. Jihoon mendengus. _Dasar anjing-anjing Pledis,_ batinnya.Mungkin diam-diam mereka tertohok. Sebab Jihoon tahu, apa yang ia katakan itu adalah kebenaran yang valid. “Apa maumu?!”

 

“Aku minta _comeback_ diundur sampai tahun depan. Jangan perlakukan artis kalian layaknya _mesin pencetak uang_.”

 

“Ji, sudah.” Soonyoung meraih sebelah tangan Jihoon yang mengepal erat. Jihoon menahan amarah sedemikian rupa seakan-akan dia bisa saja kalap kapan saja dan menjotos muka tua menyebalkan di depan sana. Jihoon jarang marah, ia lebih sering menahan emosinya saat mereka berdebat di rapat seperti ini. Tapi kali ini, rasanya pemuda itu sedikit berbeda karena ia berani mencerocos bahkan membawa-bawa hal yang sensitif. Soonyoung khawatir para petinggi akan marah dan bisa saja memberikan penalti pada Jihoon.

 

Rasanya hati Soonyoung jatuh ke kedalaman tak berdasar ketika Jihoon menepis tangannya tanpa banyak omong.

 

“Tenang, Jihoon.” Seungcheol angkat bicara. Nada pria itu setenang danau namun kilat di matanya lebih tajam dari belati. “Aku setuju dengannya. Lagipula, _CARAT_ tidak akan suka melihat kami bekerja tak kenal waktu tanpa istirahat lalu jatuh sakit.”

 

Kini giliran Seungcheol yang meraih tangan kanan Jihoon guna menenangkan pemuda itu— _dan hati Soonyoung yang tadi sudah jatuh, hancur berkeping melihat Jihoon sama sekali tak menolak Seungcheol._

Oleh karena itu—

 

Oleh karena itu, apapun yang dibahas di rapat pleno setelahnya, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak dengar. Pikirannya berkabut dan inderanya seolah-olah dibutakan oleh rasa sakit yang begitu asing. Bahkan sampai rapat berakhir dan pihak kantor setuju untuk mengundur _comeback_ sampai tahun depan pun, Soonyoung masih menolak untuk keluar dari pikirannya sendiri dan baru sadar semua orang sudah pergi ketika Jeonghan menepuk bahunya.

 

Soonyoung memang tersenyum memaklumi di luar, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Jihoon bahkan tak mau menatap matanya. Bahkan dari sebelum Soonyoung _sakit_ , tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu.

 

_Apa seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan **hal itu** pada Jihoon?_

Karena ... kau tahu, dadanya benar-benar sakit sekarang, dan Soonyoung sangat yakin kalau itu bukan karena radang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] maaf sumpah tp aku masih kesel bgt sama pledis perihal pristinヽ(`д´；)/ (marah-marahnya diwakilkan jihoon aja ya HEHEH)


	3. daffodil

.

* * *

 

**_Daffodil_ **

_“My unrequited love.”_

* * *

 

.

 

**_(Satu minggu sebelumnya.)_ **

 

_Kadang-kadang Soonyoung berpikir apa karena dia sangat **egois** dengan perasaannya sendiri sampai-sampai Jihoon tak mau memandangnya lagi._

“Aku sayang kamu.”

 

Soonyoung tak pernah sangka ia bisa jadi lebih egois daripada ini. Maksudnya, Soonyoung _memang_ mengakui kalau dia itu egois— _selain itu, bukankah setiap manusia memang egois?_ —tapi selain egois, ternyata dia juga munafik.

 

 _Egois_ , saat pertama kali menyadari kalau ia mencintai Jihoon yang suka duduk sendirian dan memandangi jendela sambil membuat lirik lagu dengan kedua telinga tersumpal _earphone._ Cahaya senja menyambangi wajah Lee Jihoon dan menjadikannya berkilau, lalu menurut Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon dengan semua seluk-beluknya itu sangatlah indah.

 

 _Munafik_ , saat ia berkata ke diri sendiri bahwa cinta tidak perlu memiliki. Ia menyukai Jihoon, jadi asal Jihoon selalu berada di sampingnya, ia sudah merasa cukup. Lagipula apa yang akan dikatakan oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain? Soonyoung pengecut. Ia tak mau ada yang berubah di antara mereka. Ia tak mau ambil risiko.

 

 _Egois_ , saat tanpa sadar rasa itu sudah membuncah tinggi seolah ingin mendobrak tulang-tulang rusuk dan membawa jantungnya keluar, rasa yang semakin hari semakin kentara—ibarat warna, semakin pekat, setiap hari perasaannya bertambah besar kala melihat Jihoon. Walaupun Jihoon kadang bersikap dingin dan tak sengaja menyakitinya, Soonyoung tidak apa-apa.

 

Karena itu adalah Lee Jihoon. Sembilan tahun lamanya Soonyoung memendam perasaannya seorang diri, _cemburu, senang, sedih_ , juga mencoba menunjukkan rasa sayangnya lewat hal-hal sederhana yang bisa membuat Jihoon senang.

 

Maka ia adalah _munafik_ karena telah berkali-kali menentang otak dan logika sendiri dengan melakukan hal yang selalu jadi kontradiksinya: perasaan, dan _keegoisan_ untuk menuntut balas, keinginan untuk menjadikan Lee Jihoon sebagai miliknya.

 

Maka, saat Soonyoung berkata lembut: _aku sayang kamu, Ji_ —itu di suatu sore kala mereka baru saja selesai berlatih dan semua orang pergi menyisakan si _vocal team leader_ dan _performance team leader_ berduaan di ruang latihan—mata Jihoon membulat.

 

Soonyoung tak menyangka kalau Jihoon akan mundur tiga langkah darinya lantas bersiap-siap ambil seribu langkah kalau saja Soonyoung tidak refleks menahan. Jihoon menolak untuk menatap mata tajam Soonyoung (padahal seandainya Soonyoung berhasil menatapnya, dia pasti bisa menemukan setitik ketakutan di dalam sana. Soonyoung tidak tahu waktu itu).

 

Soonyoung menghela napas, merasa bodoh; merasa kalah dengan perasaan sendiri. Dia menghirup oksigen dengan rakus dan memberi tatap memelas pada sosok di hadapannya.

 

“Aku sayang kamu, Ji.” Soonyoung tertawa, sedikit sedih karena reaksi yang Jihoon berikan tidak sesuai harapan. “Sayang yang spesial. Lebih spesial dari siapapun.”

 

“ ... Aku ....” Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, Soonyoung khawatir ia akan berdarah. Tapi Jihoon kembali berjengit saat Soonyoung hendak mengusap bibirnya. “Tidak, jangan aku ....”

 

Mungkin Jihoon merasa tak cukup baik. Tapi kalau begitu, Soonyoung akan mengingatkannya dengan senang hati: Jihoon yang paling mengerti dirinya karena posisi mereka sama dan penderitaan mereka juga kebanyakan sama, Jihoon-lah orang yang memberi dia semangat dan motivasi untuk terus maju. Karena memang selalu seperti itu. _Jihoon mengerti Kwon Soonyoung lebih dari Soonyoung sendiri._

“Aku hanya punya kamu.”

 

“K-Kamu tahu itu tidak benar. Kamu memberikan hatimu untuk dijaga oleh banyak orang, orang-orang yang spesial, yang berharga di sekelilingmu. Tapi bukan aku. Bukan cuma... aku.”

 

“Tidak, tolong dengarkan. Aku—” Soonyoung mengambil satu langkah frustrasi, membawa tangan Jihoon ke dalam genggamannya dengan lembut. “ ... hanya kamu, dan tidak pernah ada orang lain selama ini. Kamu tahu itu, ‘kan?”

 

“Tidak, Soon, kamu tidak tahu apa yang kamu katakan.” Jihoon mulai panik, lalu dia mendongak, dan Soonyoung kaget setengah mati mendapati genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Jihoon itu kuat. Dia jarang menunjukkan perasaannya pada orang lain, tapi kali ini, dia menangis tepat di hadapan Soonyoung. “Kenapa kamu suka aku .... _Nggak, nggak_ begini caranya _lagi_ , aku _nggak_ mau ....”

 

“Ji.” Soonyoung menatapnya bingung, tidak paham. Tapi dia juga sedih, hatinya tertohok pada kata _tidak mau_ yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon seolah-olah Soonyoung adalah binatang menjijikan yang bisa membuat Jihoon menangis saking tidak sukanya. “Kamu melihat lapisan dan luka terdalamku di saat semua orang yang lain hanya berlalu lalang. Kamu itu spesial, Ji, dan aku _nggak_ mau orang lain selain kamu.”

 

Entah kenapa, ini mengejutkan. _Juga menyakitkan._

 

Soonyoung akan lebih baik jika Jihoon menoyor kepalanya dan memakinya habis-habisan. Atau menatapnya dengan sorot jijik seolah mengatakan _apa-kau-gila-kita-ini-cowok_. Atau mungkin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Jihoon cuma menganggap pernyataannya sebagai candaan. Semua kemungkinan tersebut telah bermain-main di otak Soonyoung sejak lama, dan meski Soonyoung tidak pernah siap menghadapi yang manapun—kalau Jihoon malah terlihat sedih seperti ini, Soonyoung tidak tega.

_Bukan ini yang Soonyoung harapan. Ia bodoh, dan lebih bodoh lagi ketika berpikir kalau mungkin saja Jihoon mau menerimanya. Jawabannya jelas **tidak** , bukan? Soonyoung bodoh._

 

Jihoon masih betah mendiamkannya, air mata yang belum sempat mengalir diusap dengan kasar, lalu dia mundur teratur dan hati Soonyoung remuk dibuatnya.

 

“Kamu tidak mengerti, Soon.”

 

“Omong kosong. Aku mengerti perasaanku lebih dari siapapun. Aku cuma bilang _aku sayang kamu_ , memangnya kenapa?”

 

“Oh Tuhan—kamu tidak mengerti _keadaan-_ nya _,_ kamu bahkan tidak tahu,” tegas Jihoon.

 

Soonyoung bertanya-tanya apa jadinya bila ia menuding Jihoon _tak mau menerimanya karena mereka sama-sama lelaki_ seperti apa yang benaknya katakan. Sebuah tamparan, mungkin. Tapi tanpa sadar pun, itu yang Jihoon lakukan. Berkelit. Dan berputar-putar untuk menutupi faktor X yang tidak bisa diterawang oleh Soonyoung.

 

“Ini membuatku _lelah_. Aku frustrasi.”

 

Jihoon terlalu panik, impulsif, _bahkan_ _patut dicurigai kalau saja Soonyoung mau menudingnya_ —tapi Soonyoung memilih untuk diam.

 

Mereka kembali ke _dorm_ seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Lalu besoknya, Jihoon menolak untuk bersinggungan dengan Kwon Soonyoung dalam hal apapun (sejak saat itu juga, dia tidak pernah menatap Soonyoung secara _benar_ lagi kecuali saat mereka sedang mengambil gambar untuk _Going SEVENTEEN,_ atau kapanpun kamera dihidupkan di sekitar mereka. Sebab jika berjauhan seperti itu, itu bukanlah hal yang _fans_ inginkan).

 

Besoknya lagi, Soonyoung terkena _radang_ dan Jihoon bahkan tak mencoba untuk peduli.

 

 _Benar, ‘kan_. Soonyoung merutuki hatinya sendiri.

 

_Kamu sudah tahu kamu akan sakit. Dasar bodoh._


	4. blue rose

.

* * *

 

**_Roses (Blue)_ **

_“I love you. But, I can’t have you. And I’m hurting.”_

* * *

 

.

 

Hari ini, Soonyoung bangun dan ia batuk-batuk sampai tenggorokannya serasa terbakar. Wangi parfum mawar yang tajam menguar di udara saat dia bangun. Soonyoung tidak tahu kenapa dan siapa yang menyemprotkannya, yang jelas ia tersiksa.

 

Jam tiga pagi.

 

Vernon, yang tadinya sedang menjelajahi alam mimpi dengan pulas, langsung bangun terduduk seakan-akan ia baru saja diberi alat kejut listrik. Pemuda _bule_ itu, tanpa sempat mengumpulkan nyawa selayaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur, langsung ambil ancang-ancang lalu berderap keluar kamar bagai kesetanan. Soonyoung menyaksikan dengan bingung di tengah-tengah acara batuknya, sempat merasa sedih karena merasa dia sudah mengganggu istirahat Vernon dan beranggapan kalau pemuda itu pindah ke kamar Seungkwan.

 

Sepuluh menit kemudian, saat Soonyoung berusaha untuk kembali tidur dengan tenggorokannya yang menyiksa, Vernon kembali. Dia membawa segelas air hangat juga satu gelas lagi yang berwarna kecokelatan dan menguarkan bau obat yang pekat.

 

Vernon mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang Soonyoung, menyodorkan barang-barang yang dibawanya. Suaranya serak, “Minum dulu, _Hyung._ ”

 

Soonyoung terharu.

 

“Ya ampun, terima kasih Boononie. Kamu tahu— _uhuk_ —padahal kamu _nggak_ perlu repot-repot,” ujarnya dengan susah payah, kemudian menerima gelas berisi air dari Vernon. “Maaf kalau kamu jadi terbangun .... ”

 

“Santai saja, _Hyung_.” Vernon mengaduk-aduk cairan cokelat muda yang beraroma kuat itu dengan sendok teh. “Ini dari _Eomma_ -ku, dia mengirimkannya saat aku cerita Soonyoung- _Hyung_ sakit radang dan tidak sembuh-sembuh. Bahannya alami. Tadi sore aku baru mau menumbuk daun-daun herbalnya, tapi mendadak kita rapat pleno sampai malam, jadi tidak sempat. Tadi saat aku memanaskan air aku jadi teringat lagi.”

 

Soonyoung baru selesai menenggak gelas berisi air hangat saat urgensi untuk menangisi kebaikan Vernon keluar. Dia menatap Vernon sendu, kemudian beranjak untuk memeluk Vernon setelah meletakkan gelas di nakas. Tentu saja dengan berhati-hati karena ia tidak mau mencuci selimut dan seprai jam tiga pagi.

 

“Kamu baik banget, _sumpah_. _Hyung_ pernah buat apa sih, di kehidupan sebelumnya, sampai bisa sekamar sama kamu.”

 

“Lagi-lagi berlebihan.” Vernon tertawa kecil. Ia menyodorkan ramuan herbal “ampuh”-nya kepada Soonyoung. “Makanya, ini diminum dulu. Semoga batuk-batuknya jadi agak _mendingan_.”

 

“Oke, oke.” Soonyoung ikut tertawa, sedikit terbatuk kecil saat dia menerima gelasnya dari Vernon dengan tangan gemetaran. “Terima kasih ya, buat semuanya.”

 

Soonyoung ingin mengernyit ketika melihat warna cairan dalam gelas yang sedikit aneh, dan merasa mual saat mencium betapa kuat aroma obat-obatannya sampai-sampai membuat dia ingin mengeluarkan isi lambungnya. Tapi Vernon sudah sangat baik hati kepadanya, jadi tidak mungkin dia menyia-nyiakan obatnya seperti ini. Lagipula, Soonyoung bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dipaksa minum obat.

 

Maka ia membawa gelas itu ke dekat mulutnya, menutup mata dan menahan napas, lalu menghabiskan setengah isinya dengan sekali teguk. Rasa pahit dan asam—berkombinasi sedemikian rupa menyerbak begitu likuid yang ia tenggak menyerbak di indera pengecapnya.

 

 _Ugh._ Soonyoung memaksakan diri untuk _nyengir_ lebar. _Rasanya nggak karuan ...._

Vernon tersenyum maklum, “Mungkin rasanya sedikit aneh, tapi bahan-bahan yang di sana benar-benar bisa membantu _Hyung_ sembuh. Jadi habiskan saja.”

 

Soonyoung mengangguk, lalu kembali berwajah aneh saat hidungnya kembali menangkap wangi mawar yang amat tajam. Baru saja ia hendak menyuarakan kebingungannya itu pada Vernon, namun terputus karena ada rasa sakit yang begitu hebat di dada dan tenggorokannya, lalu disusul oleh batuk-batuk yang sangat parah.

 

Senyum memudar dari wajah Vernon. Gelas berisi ramuan herbal tergelincir dari jemari Soonyoung lalu jatuh ke tanah, pecah, berserakan di lantai linoleum mereka.

 

“Soonyoung- _hyung_ ? _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa!?”

 

Sakit. Sakit sekali, seluruh inderanya dikuasai oleh rasa sakit yang begitu hebat, ia tidak bisa bernapas. Soonyoung memejamkan matanya erat, berharap rasa sakit ini cuma mimpi buruk dan akan segera pergi ketika ia bangun nanti. Tangannya mengepal, memukul-mukul dadanya keras. Air mulai menggenang di sudut matanya sebab ia merasakan perih yang amat sangat menyakitkan merajam tubuh habis-habisan. Soonyoung tidak bisa bernapas, tapi sekalipun ia bisa, ia pasti akan tetap menderita—sebab, entah kenapa, entah kenapa aroma mawar yang sebelumnya sudah tajam jadi semakin tajam seakan bisa melukai hidungnya.

 

“Kenapa, _Hyung_ , di mana yang sakit? Apa _Hyung_ bisa bernapas!?”

 

Vernon ketakutan setengah mati. _Hyung_ -nya terlihat sangat kesakitan. Batuk-batuk Soonyoung terdengar makin jelas dan parah, sampai-sampai Jeonghan dan Minghao yang ada di kamar sebelah datang untuk mengecek di depan pintu.

 

“Ver! Soonyoung kenapa!?”

 

“ _Hyung_ !“ Vernon berteriak dengan suara berat. Ia beranjak secepat kilat, menuju pintu, lalu meremat bahu Jeonghan. Ia tak peduli kakinya ternoda oleh cairan yang tercecer di lantai mereka atau bahkan terluka karena pecahan beling. “Panggil ambulans— atau Seungcheol- _Hyung_ — atau staff— siapa saja, _Hyung,_ tolong!”

 

Minghao yang sadar paling pertama. Dia langsung berbalik badan lalu turun untuk mengabari Seungcheol dan beberapa _staff_ PLEDIS yang semoga saja masih ada di _dorm_. Jeonghan segera berlari ke sisi Soonyoung, mengusap punggung itu pelan-pelan dan menatap Soonyoung sedih karena merasa sama sekali tidak bisa meringankan rasa sakit yang pria itu derita.

 

“Aku— tidak apa-apa—” Suara Soonyoung terdengar seperti orang tercekik saat ini. Sakit sekali, rasa sakit ini membuat kepala Soonyoung serasa pecah, rasanya ia ingin pingsan. Rasanya ada bongkahan besar yang mengganjal di dada juga tenggorokannya dan terus mendesak untuk keluar. “—a-aku harus muntah. Y-ya, aku harus—”

 

Soonyoung menutup mulutnya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, ia berlari keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandi (Soonyoung kaget ia masih bisa berlari secepat itu bahkan ketika ia kesakitan), lalu menutup pintunya. Targetnya adalah kloset yang selalu terbuka. Ia bersimpuh di depan sana lalu membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada cairan yang keluar.

 

Mungkin saja penyebabnya adalah ramuan herbal Vernon, jadi Soonyoung merasa harus memuntahkannya. Wangi mawar, ia masih tidak tahu itu darimana, semakin kuat dan kepala Soonyoung semakin pening. Mungkin saja, ini karena dia kelelahan setelah rapat pleno dan _radang_ sialan itu kambuh.

 

 _Mungkin saja, mungkin ...._ Soonyoung terus mencoba. Air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya sejak tadi berjatuhan, menuruni pipi dan leher Soonyoung yang tengah menunduk. Matanya terbuka lebar dan memerah. Tidak ada cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya selain salivanya sendiri, namun perih di dadanya masih belum reda. Tangan yang gemetaran ia angkat untuk memasuki mulut dan mengorek pangkal tenggorokan—

 

**( _Tapi, mungkin saja ..._ )**

 

“ _Hoek_ —!”

 

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya, tidak ada yang keluar sama sekali. Dia terisak pelan sambil merapalkan permohonan yang ia tahu tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun. Berharap agar ada yang datang menolong dan membawa pergi semua rasa sakit ini.

 

“ ... _Hiks_ ....”

 

**( _... semua sakit dan perih yang aku rasa ...._ )**

 

Wajah Jihoon seketika terbayang. Air mata Soonyoung mengalir lebih deras dan ia tidak peduli, ia ingin Jihoon datang untuk menyelamatkannya—atau bahkan, sekedar mengkhawatirkannya saja, itu tidak apa-apa, Soonyoung bersumpah. Soonyoung merasa sangat acak-acakan sekarang, tapi ia tetap tidak peduli. Ia sangat ingin menemui Jihoon sekarang.

 

Seketika urgensi untuk muntah kembali terbentuk dan bongkahan pahit di tenggorokannya mendesak untuk keluar, dan Soonyoung refleks membawa tangan untuk menutup mulut. Ia menghela napas lega dalam hati ketika akhirnya ada cairan yang keluar, meski rasa perih itu sama sekali tak menghilang, bahkan, bertambah parah.

Lalu perlahan-lahan, ia menjauhkan tangannya.

 

Tubuh Soonyoung membeku ketika ia menyaksikan apa yang bergelimang dengan indah di telapak tangannya. Darah. Baiklah, mungkin ia masih bisa mencernanya kalau itu cuma darah, tapi—

 

**( _Benar, semua ini terjadi padaku ..._ )**

 

... —di sana, ada petal-petal mawar segar.

 

Tergenang sempurna dalam darah yang terus menetes dari telapak tangannya. Warnanya _biru_ tua, tidak _merah_ seperti identiknya mawar, namun tetap segar seperti yang seharusnya. Tapi _merah_ karena ternoda darah yang ia keluarkan. Biru. Lalu merah. Biru dalam merah. Soonyoung terengah-engah, tidak mau percaya. Apa ia hanya salah lihat?

 

Soonyoung menggigit bibir, mengusap matanya untuk memastikan ia cuma salah lihat, tapi darah dan kelopak bunga biru yang tercecer di lantai dan mulut toilet sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau ini **kenyataan**. Ia bahkan tidak merespons ketika sayup-sayup suara Seungcheol terdengar dari luar: “Soonyoung, buka pintunya! Kamu baik-baik saja!?”

 

Soonyoung tak tahu kenapa, tapi wajah Jihoon kembali terbayang dan air mata kembali menuruni pipinya. Ia masih berusaha memastikan kalau ia tidak berhalusinasi ketika suara Jihoon yang sangat ia sukai itu memasuki indera pendengarannya ....

 

“Ada apa denganmu, Kwon bodoh!?”

 

**( _... Karena kamu, sosok yang aku cintai?_ )**

 

Kelopak mawar biru segar dan muntahan darahnya yang masih tercecer di sekitar kloset, akhirnya Soonyoung bilas dengan bersih.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] demi apa bahkan saya tida tega mengetik soonyoung jadi seperti ini ಥ‿ಥ maafkan saya yeorobun


	5. thornapple

.

* * *

 

**_Thornapple_ **

_“I dreamed of thee.”_

* * *

 

.

 

_“Sesuka itu sama bunga?”_

_Orang itu mendengus, tidak suka dengan nada yang Soonyoung keluarkan di atas afirmasi barusan. Dia berkacak pinggang, lalu berbalik setelah menelantarkan alat berkebunnya begitu saja di tanah._

_Soonyoung di sana, duduk santai di atas teras rumah mereka sambil memainkan selang (orang itu menugaskannya untuk menyirami bunga matahari di sisi tenggara halaman, Soonyoung baru saja menyelesaikannya dan sekarang ia bosan) yang airnya masih mengucur ke mana-mana. Orang itu menatap Soonyoung datar._

_“Aku heran berapa kali kamu harus tanya itu ketika aku sedang memangkas rumput, menanam bibit, memberi pupuk, dan menyirami bayi-bayiku.”_

_“Sekarang kamu menganggap mereka bayi? Astaga, kamu sudah gila, ya.”_

_  
“Lalala, aku tidak dengar.” Orang itu berceloteh asal, tetapi kembali menyunggingkan senyum ketika matanya bersirobok dengan rerumpunan bunga azalea yang didominasi warna putih dan pink dan violet, hasil karyanya._

_“Cantik,” pujinya tanpa sadar._

_“Mereka memang cantik sekali.” Soonyoung sudah beranjak, ikut tersenyum kala melihat orang itu hanyut dalam semestanya sendiri. Dia merangkul pinggang yang lebih mungil darinya itu, membawanya ke dalam dekapan erat, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. “Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras menjaga mereka setiap hari.”_

_Orang itu tertawa lepas, kerutan di dahinya yang tadi tenggelam dalam senyuman._

_“Oh, aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Soon. Tolong ambil gunting kebun di garasi.”_

_Soonyoung menelengkan kepalanya, heran, namun tetap beranjak untuk melaksanakan perintah ‘majikan’ kecilnya. Soonyoung terkikik memikirkan betapa dungu dirinya sampai-sampai mau saja disebut budak jika itu untuk **dia**._

_Begitu Soonyoung kembali, orang itu langsung mengambil gunting kebun dari tangannya dan pergi ke sudut halaman untuk memetik beberapa bunga. Soonyoung mengedikkan bahu, memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu orang tersayangnya itu karena dia sangat galak._

 

_“Ini, Soon!”_

_Soonyoung sudah nyaris tertidur di teras saat orang itu mengangsurkan serumpun bunga mungil dengan bentuk yang manis dan warna biru yang menenangkan._

_“Ini yang mau kamu kasih?” Soonyoung tersenyum pada orang itu, membawa tangan untuk mengusap lembut surai bewarna cerah miliknya. “Kamu selalu memberikan bunga padaku—tapi bunga ini, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya.”_

_“Itu Forget-Me-Not.” Orang itu tersenyum dan Soonyoung berjanji dalam hati untuk mematri senyuman itu dalam hatinya sampai dia mati nanti.  “Terlihat rapuh, tapi melambangkan kesetiaan, seolah-olah dia mengatakan “aku terus mengingatmu dari masa ke masa”. Bunga yang indah. Bunga favoritku.”_

_“Soonyoung,” panggilnya lagi._

_“Aku sayang kamu. Aku tidak akan melupakan kamu walau seandainya kamu mati ditelan waktu nanti.”_

_Orang itu tertawa lagi meski beberapa Forget-Me-Not sempat jatuh ke tanah karena Soonyoung memeluknya kelewat erat._

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

 

Mimpi.

 

 _Bunga tidur_. Ini seakan-akan, dia sedang menonton reka ulang serial drama di mana dia menjadi salah satu aktor utamanya, sementara dia sendiri tak pernah ingat membintangi film apapun. Soonyoung tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa wajah _orang itu—_ lawan mainnya, mungkin?—namun entah kenapa melihatnya tadi membuat dia merasa teduh.

 

Meski ia bermimpi, tubuh Soonyoung masih terasa berat ketika ia memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. Gagal. Rasanya seperti sedang _tenggelam_ dalam kegelapan tak berdasar. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang, Soonyoung bisa menghitung debarannya sendiri dengan jelas.

 

Seingatnya, setelah muntah ia tak bisa bernapas lalu jatuh pingsan di lantai toilet _dorm_ , disusul dengan teriakan panik dari teman-temannya.

 

Visi terakhirnya adalah _Lee Jihoon_ —berdiri di sana, di depan pintu toilet yang telah didobrak Seungcheol, membulatkan mata seolah tak ingin memercayai apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

 

Soonyoung tak mampu bergerak. Rasa sakit itu telah pergi, tapi bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhnya tak bisa merasakan apapun. _Aku di mana? Apa yang terjadi?_ Dia mencoba berontak pada ‘sesuatu’ tak terlihat yang mengekang tubuhnya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Soonyoung mengerang dalam diam.

 

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Soonyoung pasrah. Pemuda yang menyandang marga Kwon itu membiarkan kegelapan merengkuhnya, menelan pikirannya secara perlahan-lahan ...—

 

_“Soonyoung!”_

 

—sebelum ada yang memanggil namanya.

 

Lima indera bangun secara bersamaan, Soonyoung mengerjapkan mata, lalu tahu-tahu saja, ia sudah mendapati dirinya sedang dalam posisi berdiri. Matanya agak sakit karena tak terbiasa dengan cahaya yang tahu-tahu saja datang menusuk, tapi itu tak apa, setidaknya kini ia bisa bergerak bebas. Wangi yang lembut semerbak mengisi indera penciuman Soonyoung.

 

“ ... Di mana aku?”

Ada taman bunga indah yang membentang di hadapannya. Indah sekali. Warna-warni beraneka ragam kembang memanjakan visi, juga ada kelopak-kelopak merah jambu yang menari dengan angin. Ia menatap sekeliling, dan ia menemukan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah jalan yang dihimpit oleh pepohonan Sakura. Soonyoung dapat mencium bau musim panas di setiap langkah yang kakinya ambil.

 

Ketika Soonyoung melangkahkan kaki, ia disambut dengan sebuah _flower gate_ penuh dengan lavender dan _baby’s breath_ yang berdiri dengan manis seolah-olah sedang berkata: “Kemarilah!”. Lalu di baliknya, Soonyoung dapat mengintip sebuah lanskap berupa laut dengan taburan pasir putih luas.

 

_Pantai bunga Sakura?_

 

Soonyoung mengernyit. Ia tak ingat pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sebelumnya, namun tempat ini memberikan rasa familiar yang menari-nari di sudut hatinya. Membawanya larut dalam nostalgia panjang. Meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia kenang.

 

_“Soonyoung!”_

_Ah, lagi-lagi suara itu, suara yang membangunkannya tadi_.

 

Soonyoung berhenti menghitung langkah, ia mengangkat kepalanya, lantas terkesiap kala pandangannya menangkap sosok yang luar biasa familiar. Berdiri di ujung sana, di balik jalan _flower gate_. Wajahnya memerah dan ada noda pasir di sana, kakinya telanjang, kelihatan sekali orang itu menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan di laut.

 

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Soonyoung terpaku.

 

Dia, berdiri di sana, rambutnya pirang secerah bunga matahari, sama persis seperti apa yang Soonyoung ingat pada salah satu era mereka.

 

Dia, yang Soonyoung kenal lebih dari siapa pun, yang selalu Soonyoung nanti-nantikan keberadaannya.

 

“Ji—”

 

_Kenapa Jihoon ada di sini?_

_“Soonyoung! “_ Sosok itu kembali berseru antusias. Senyum lebar terplester di wajah manisnya. _“Kemarilah!”_

Soonyoung mengerjapkan mata karena Jihoon terlihat sangat indah ketika dia acak-acakan seperti itu. Celana Jihoon tergulung sampai lutut dan dia tampak lebih dari siap untuk mengajak Soonyoung bermain di pantai. Jihoon melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat.

 

_“Soonyoung, kutinggal, ya!”_

Soonyoung sudah _keburu_ jatuh dalam pesona makhluk seindah itu sehingga tanpa sadar ia sudah melangkahkan kaki, membawa raganya untuk mendekat.

 

**“Jangan.”**

Darah Soonyoung membeku mendengar penuturan sedingin es itu muncul dari belakangnya. Tapi yang membuat lebih kaget lagi, itu adalah suara Jihoon! Benar saja, ketika Soonyoung berbalik, ia disambut dengan tatapan setajam belati milik seorang Lee Jihoon.

 

Meski demikian, Lee Jihoon yang ini terasa sedikit _suram_ , bahkan menyeramkan. Pakaiannya serba hitam dan rambut Jihoon masih berwarna cokelat seperti _comeback_ terakhir mereka yang Soonyoung ingat.

 

 _Tunggu, kalau yang di sini Jihoon, tapi di sana juga Jihoon_ —apa dia tengah berhalusinasi? Atau ia masih bermimpi? Ah, mungkin mimpi. Bahkan keberadaan Jihoon mendominasi di mimpinya.

 

 **“Belum waktunya, Kwon Soonyoung.”** Jihoon yang ada di belakang menatap tajam, perlahan-lahan mendekat, mengikis jarak yang ada di antara dirinya dan Soonyoung.

 

**“Kamu harus bangun.”**

 

_Bangun? Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Apa kalau ini mimpi, aku harus bangun?_

 

 _“Soonyoung!”_ Soonyoung ingin mati saja saat sosok di depan sana menggembungkan pipi dengan tidak sabar, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

 

_“Cepat!”_

**“Jangan berani-beraninya!”**

Jihoon di belakangnya berderap, dalam sekejap dia sudah masuk ke jarak terdekat pandangan Soonyoung.

 

  **“Jangan pergi ke sana, Soonyoung! Kamu harus bangun!”**

“ ... Argh!”

 

Soonyoung memejamkan mata. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menghantam kepalanya. Pemandangan di depannya berputar-putar, seluruh dunia yang memasuki orbitanya jadi abu-abu, lalu visi tersebut hancur dan memorak-porandakan memorinya.

 

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Soonyoung jatuh terkapar. Demi Tuhan, Soonyoung benci rasa sakit ini. Dia rela melakukan apapun supaya rasa sakit ini hilang.

 

_Sungguh, kamu ini apa? Hantu?_

_Tapi sungguh, mati seperti ini, kalau di sisimu seperti ini, meski dalam mimpi—_

_—kukira, sama sekali tidak buruk ...._

 

_Setidaknya, aku mati memimpikanmu._

‘Sosok’ di depan sana masih sempat menyerukan namanya sebelum Soonyoung benar-benar hilang kesadaran. _“Soonyoung! Datanglah padaku, ingat aku, aku bisa memusnahkan semua rasa sakitmu—”_

**“Omong kosong!”**

Giliran ‘sosok’ di belakang sana yang membentak.

 

_“Kwon Soonyoung, ingatlah!”_

 

  **“Tidak, kamu harus bangun, Kwon Soonyoung! BANGUNLAH!”**

 

Soonyoung merintih, mengerang, berteriak, melakukan apapun asal rasa sakitnya menghilang, sementara kedua sosok itu nampak sama sekali tak terusik. Ia ingin berteriak lebih kencang, namun rasa-rasanya suara yang Soonyoung miliki sudah habis.

 

 _Cukup sudah._ Kepalanya luar biasa pening.

 

Soonyoung berakhir pingsan karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura hinggap di atas tubuhnya. Ia sempatkan menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya ke visi Jihoon yang berada di pantai, namun sosok ceria itu pun sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Menyisakan satu tangkai Forget-Me-Not yang penuh dengan reminisensi Soonyoung atas mimpinya sebelum ini.

 

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

 

“Soon? Soonyoung- _hyung_?”

 

Soonyoung menggerakan tangannya pelan-pelan, lalu mengerjapkan mata. Bau infus khas rumah sakit menusuk hidungnya.

 

Ia menggeliat, lalu membuka mata sepenuhnya. Yang mengisi orbitanya pertama kali adalah visi langit abu-abu rumah sakit, lalu ada wajah kaget Chan di sisi kanan dan wajah mengantuk Seokmin di sisi kirinya.

 

“Soonyoung- _hyung_ ? AAAH _HYUNG,_ SEOKMIN- _HYUNG_! DIA SUDAH BANGUN! Panggil dokter, segera!”

 

“Ap—APA?! Apa yang terjadi?!”

 

“Apa katamu, Chan?! Soonyoung sudah bangun?!”

 

“Astaga—astaga, akhirnya! Bagaimana keadaannya?!”

 

“Minggir, Kwan! Jangan dorong-dorong aku!”

 

“Kalian sedang apa sih, di sini?! Penuh sesak, bodoh!”

 

“Soonyoung sudah bangun, _Hyung_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca, dan semua comment kalian, saya senang sekali!  
> [2] mungkin di chapter ini pun belum terlalu jelas ya, bahkan bikin bingung (?) ehehe~ anggap aja mimpi sunyong ini semacam hint, ya, saya keluarkan banyak di sini, lho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) tapi emang nggak jelas sih. wkwk. tapi santai aja, ke depannya pasti ngerti kok hehehe.  
> [3] demi ff ini, saya jadi seneng banget belajarin **hanakotoba**. cantik. di chapter ini juga, saya masukkin beberapa hint pakai bunga /gadaygngerti/  
> [4] sekali lagi, maaf ya kalo chapter ini gajelas (´ ͡༎ຶ ͜ʖ ͡༎ຶ `)


	6. daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Hanahaki Disease** ( **花吐き病** (Japanese); **하나하키병 (Korean)** ; **花吐病** (Chinese)) is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from **one-sided love**. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear._

.

* * *

 

**_Daisy_ **

_“Get well soon. I miss your cheerfulness.”_

* * *

.

 

“Coba buka mulutnya, lebar, bilang _aa_.”

 

Soonyoung membiarkan dokter yang memeriksanya melakukan apa saja untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi yang bermasalah dengan organnya. Menerangi pergerakan bola matanya dengan senter, mengetuk-ketuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan.

 

(Dokter itu, dokter yang akan menangani Soonyoung. Dia memerkenalkan dirinya dengan nama belakang Eogeum, membuat Soonyoung tidak bisa tidak berceletuk betapa jarangnya marga tersebut di Korea. Sang dokter hanya terkikik geli.)

 

Setelah kehebohan yang disebabkan oleh para _member_ -nya barusan, beberapa dokter dan perawat menyeruak masuk dan mengusir mereka. Soonyoung hanya bisa berharap tidak ada _sasaeng_ yang menciduk mereka di rumah sakit ini, karena demi apapun, 12 _idol_ berkeliaran di sini adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang tidak mencolok.

 

“Sejauh ini baik-baik saja.” Dokter Eogeum tersenyum kecil, pria dewasa itu melesakkan senter kecil yang ia pakai tadi dan menggantungkan stetoskop kembali di lehernya. Setitik kelegaan muncul di hati Soonyoung, ia sempat menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menceritakan perihal bunga yang dimuntahkannya, namun Dokter Eogeum sudah lebih dulu memotong.

 

“Tapi mungkin—” Dokter Eogeum menghela napas, lalu menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali membawa matanya menatap Soonyoung. Yang ditatap cuma was-was di kursinya seolah mau divonis mati.

 

“—mungkin nanti, akan bertambah parah.”

 

_Sekarang, ini benar-benar terasa seperti vonis kematian._

 

“Apa ....” Soonyoung menenggak saliva untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang entah kenapa terbakar lagi. Satu tetes keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipisnya. “Hahaha, Dokter bercanda, ya. _Nggak_ lucu, ah—”

 

“Kwon Soonyoung- _ssi_. Saya boleh tanya?”

 

Tubuh Soonyoung seolah diprogram untuk tak bergerak ke mana-mana mendengar nada dingin itu.

 

“Apa sebelum ini, Anda mengalami batuk-batuk tanpa lendir yang sangat parah, juga kesulitan bernapas?”

 

“ ... Ya.”

 

“Baiklah, apa anda seringkali mencium bau parfum bunga yang menyengat, yang sebenarnya berasal dari napas Anda?”

 

Soonyoung mengangguk lemah.

 

Dokter Eogeum mengembuskan napasnya pelan, sangat pelan. Kalau saja Soonyoung tidak memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dokter yang satu itu, barangkali ia akan melewatkannya. Soonyoung tahu itu bukan pertanda bagus.

 

“Tolong koreksi saya kalau saya salah, tapi—”

 

Kali ini, Soonyoung memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tidak ingin mendengar, meski aksinya yang barusan juga sama sekali tidak menolongnya keluar dari situasi ini.

 

“—sebelum ini, Anda juga **memuntahkan** darah dan _kelopak bunga_. Apa saya salah?”

 

Tolong, rasanya Soonyoung ingin menangis di tempat sekarang juga. Semua gejala yang dituturkan oleh Dokter Eogeum—itu adalah situasi yang dia alami sebelum ini, demi Tuhan, tanpa harus menjadi luar biasa jenius sekalipun Soonyoung tahu pasti betapa pelik keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Dia pasti sedang _kenapa-napa_.

 

Soonyoung menangkap perubahan ekspresi pada Dokter Eogeum yang jadi sedikit gusar pasca adegan tanya-jawab tadi. Mungkin dia sedang memantapkan hati untuk memberitahu hasil diagnosisnya.

 

“Mungkin ini agak sedikit sulit untuk diterima, tapi Anda ....” Dokter Eogeum menarik napas dalam.

 

“Anda pernah mendengar tentang ... penyakit **_Hanahaki_** ? Ya, semua gejala mengarah ke satu kemungkinan.”

 

“Hanahaki?” Soonyoung mengernyit. “Aku tidak pernah mendengar penyakit seperti itu sebelumnya.”

 

“Kami menyebutnya Hanahaki karena penyakit ini pertama kali ditemukan di Jepang. Etimologisnya adalah, pasien _membatukkan dan memuntahkan bunga_.” Dokter Eogeum memulai penjelasannya.

 

“Hanahaki—penyakit yang bahkan sampai sekarang sulit dijelaskan oleh dunia kedokteran. Mungkin penyebabnya pun secara sains tidak logis. Tapi bunga akan terus tumbuh di paru-paru penderita, sampai akhirnya menutupi semua jalur pernapasan secara sempurna jika tidak diberi pengobatan.”

 

“Lantas, penyebab utamanya ...? Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang ....”

 

“Penyebab Hanahaki adalah kesedihan dan duka yang mendalam yang dialami penderita. Emosi yang tidak stabil dan nyaris jatuh ke titik terendah. Kesedihan—kesedihan yang didapat setelah merasa seolah-olah dunianya berantakan, ya, kesedihan semacam itu. Memang, semua orang bisa merasa seperti itu, tapi penyakit dan pasien Hanahaki adalah _spesial_ karena kesedihan yang memicunya cuma bisa disebabkan oleh satu kasus. Yaitu ...”

 

Soonyoung tidak ingin menyebutkannya, tapi entah kenapa, wajah Jihoon kembali terbayang di benaknya. Lalu nama _Jihoon_ sudah berada di ujung lidahnya dan nyaris ia lontarkan keluar kalau saja ia tidak memiliki sisa-sisa kewarasan dalam dirinya.

 

“ ... _Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan_.”

 

Soonyoung bangkit dan menatap dokter itu nyalang. Kursi yang tadi ia duduki sampai terempas ke belakang.

 

“Ini—tidak, ini pasti omong kosong. Bagaimana bisa ada penyakit tak masuk akal yang membuat penderitanya memuntahkan bunga, dan bunga yang kau maksud adalah, bunga pada umumnya?! Tolong, katakan kalau aku cuma sedang berhalusinasi .... Ini tidak masuk akal!”

 

Dokter Eogeum menggeleng lemah dan seluruh harapan Soonyoung dihempaskan ke dasar bumi saat itu juga. Ia tidak mau percaya, seluruh tubuhnya menolak untuk percaya, pada keberadaan penyakit sialan itu, pada _penyebabnya_ , pada _pemicunya_.

 

“Memang jarang kasusnya di jaman sekarang, Soonyoung-ssi. Sangat jarang. Dan sulit pula jika menjelaskannya menggunakan logika. Kemungkinan terjadinya hanya tiga sampai lima persen setiap tahun—”

 

“Dan yang kau maksud di sini, aku adalah spesies langka yang termasuk dalam tiga persen itu?”

 

“—Kalau Anda ingin menginterpretasikannya seperti itu, mungkin hal tersebut benar adanya.” Dokter Eogeum menatap Soonyoung sendu, tampak sangat berempati karena kesedihan juga ikut berbayang di matanya, tapi Soonyoung tidak butuh simpati sekarang. Malahan, dia sangat ingin marah karena menurutnya semua diagnosis dan pembicaraan ini tidak bisa diterima secara logika.

 

“Ada kemungkinan kalau aku cuma berhalusinasi saja, bukan?!” Suara Soonyoung jadi sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya. “Seperti ini saja, tenggorokanku sudah tidak begitu sakit lagi, bahkan aku bisa bernapas dengan bebas dan tidak memuntahkan bunga lagi ....”

 

“Itu karena kami menyuntikkan _suppressant_ yang memperlambat prosesnya ketika Anda tidak sadarkan diri. Bunga di paru-paru Anda yang sudah nyaris mekar, kembali menjadi kuncup. Tapi itu hanyalah _suppressant_ , efeknya cuma sementara, mungkin seminggu lagi bunganya akan kembali aktif—”

 

“Bunga? Bunga apa yang kau maksud? Di paru-paruku?” Soonyoung tertawa miring, rasanya seluruh kewarasannya habis terpangkas oleh konservasi ini. “Tidak pernah ada bunga di paru-paruku! Jangan bercanda, kalau ini _prank,_ akan kuhajar kalian semua karena ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Tidak mungkin aku terkena penyakit menggelikan seperti itu.”

 

“Soonyoung- _ssi_.” Dokter Eogeum menekankan. “Kalau bisa, saya juga tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi ini _kenyataan_. Kami bisa melakukan rontgen pada Anda jika Anda mau.”

 

 _Kenyataan gila yang membuat aku ikut gila, sialan_.

 

“ ... Hahaha ....”

 

Hening sejenak yang ditutup dengan tawa putus asa yang diletupkan oleh Soonyoung.

 

Dokter muda itu memecah keheningan, Soonyoung tahu sebenarnya ia juga tidak menyukai situasi ini, tapi mungkin Dokter Eogeum merasa _harus_ menyampaikannya, “ ... Penderita paling lama yang bertahan dengan pil _suppressant_ adalah _dua tahun_ sebelum jalur pernapasan tertutup sepenuhnya oleh bunga. Setelah satu tahun berlalu, Anda akan makin sering kambuh dan kesulitan bernapas. Kami bisa saja melakukan intubasi endotrakeal untuk membantu Anda bernapas, tapi Anda tetap harus mendapat perawatan intensif setiap minggu supaya bisa benar-benar bertahan lebih lama. Saya yakin, sebagai figur publik, tentunya Anda tidak menginginkan hal itu. Maka, lain dengan cara untuk menyembuhkannya—”

 

“Aku bisa sembuh?” Soonyoung menatap Dokter Eogeum dengan lemah, namun masih ada secercah harapan di maniknya.

 

“Bisa, Soonyoung- _ssi_. Penyakit Hanahaki dapat disembuhkan dengan dua cara. Yang pertama, penderita sembuh apabila _cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya_ terbalaskan, secara romantik, karena relasi persahabatan yang kuat tidak akan cukup.”

 

Soonyoung mendenguskan tawa, probabilitas itu akan sangat jarang kejadiannya mengingat ia baru saja ditolak seminggu yang lalu dan reaksi Jihoon setelah itu.

 

“Yang kedua adalah, _operasi pengangkatan_ dengan risiko dan komplikasi tertentu. Selain risiko _kematian_ sebesar lima belas persen.”

 

“Lima belas persen? Lalu, komplikasi yang Dokter maksud, adalah ....”

 

“Bila operasi dilakukan, penderita akan kehilangan _perasaan_ untuk mencintai itu. Perasaan cinta pada orang yang disukainya. Tentu saja kami, pihak medis, menganjurkan Anda untuk melakukan operasi saja. Tapi semua keputusan tetap berada di tangan Anda seorang, Soonyoung- _ssi_.”

 

Tawa sumbang kembali mengapung di udara. Soonyoung jatuh terduduk, menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan hampa sementara Dokter Eogeum sudah beranjak dari kursinya untuk memberi Soonyoung tepukan pelan di bahu.

 

 

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

Soonyoung duduk termangu di ranjang. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang, pikirannya melalang buana. Soonyoung bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus bereaksi saat didiagnosis penyakit seperti itu. Padahal, ia sempat mengira kelopak bunga mawar biru yang ia muntahkan malam itu cuma halusinasi.

 

Tapi, hei? Di sini dia sekarang. Meremat foto hasil rontgen di tangan, menolak untuk melihat paru-paru dan tulang rusuk yang terbelit sempurna oleh bunga mawar dan lavender itu. _Positif Hanahaki_.

 

Tidak masuk akal, dilihat dari mana pun, memang penyakit seperti ini mustahil adanya. Tiga persen? Jangan buat Soonyoung tertawa, dan meski ia dianggap sakit jiwa karena tertawa terus-menerus, Soonyoung akan tetap menertawakannya.

 

Ia masih ingat kata-kata bodoh yang ia katakan pada Dokter Eogeum sebelum pria itu benar-benar pergi dari ruangannya:

 

_“ ... Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, tapi bisakah Dokter tidak memberitahu siapapun?” Soonyoung mengatakannya dengan sengiran lebar yang menyedihkan di wajah. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mengkhawatirkannya, terutama **Jihoon**._

_Demi Tuhan, Jihoon tak boleh tahu._

 

_Soonyoung merasa dirinya seolah-olah seperti orang yang paling kasihan di dunia ini._

Soonyoung juga masih ingat betapa lega dirinya ketika Dokter Eogeum setuju akan gagasan yang ia keluarkan, berkata pasien Hanahaki adalah _kasus spesial_ di mana privasi dan preferensi pribadi sangat dihargai—dengan kata lain, ia benar-benar menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Soonyoung tanpa campur tangan siapapun.

 

Pemuda Kwon itu kembali merebahkan badannya, berguling sejenak dengan pikiran kosong, lalu menyelipkan hasil rontgen (paru-paru penuh bunganya) ke balik bantal untuk mengantisipasi kalau tahu-tahu saja _member_ -nya yang belakangan ini datang bergantian untuk menjenguknya. Soonyoung memejamkan mata. Ia masih berharap kalau tiga jam terakhir ini cuma sekedar _mimpi buruk_. Kemudian dia hanyut dalam tidur dan membiarkan kesadarannya dirampas perlahan-lahan.

 

 _Jika saja hari ini bisa kembali ke satu minggu yang lalu_.

 

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

Mimpi maupun harapan Soonyoung tidak terkabul—tapi hei, bukankah semesta memang gemar bermain dengannya?

 

Kadang Soonyoung bertanya-tanya kejahatan apa yang pernah dia perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara seperti _ini_? Demi Neptunus, orang yang baru saja masuk tadi—membawa sebuket bunga _daisy_ yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat dan meletakkannya pelan-pelan di nakas—adalah **Lee Jihoon** , orang terakhir yang ingin Soonyoung temui untuk saat ini.

 

Soonyoung memaksa dirinya untuk kembali berpura-pura tidur saat Jihoon duduk di bangku yang dikhususkan untuk penjenguk.

 

“Cepat sembuh,” ucap Jihoon datar, sedatar teflon, tapi sudah lebih dari sanggup untuk membuat Soonyoung ingin menangis. “Aku bawa kartu ucapan cepat sembuh dari para _member_ juga. Nanti dibaca, ya. Bunga _daisy_ ini juga, aku memilihnya bersama Jisoo- _hyung_ dan Jeonghan- _hyung_. _Daisy_ , karena mereka ceria, seperti kamu. Cepat sembuh.”

  
Soonyoung bertanya-tanya apakah Jihoon hanya bermonolog, atau mungkin Jihoon tahu Soonyoung kalau Soonyoung tidak tertidur dan mendengarkan semua celotehannya dari tadi? Apapun itu, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mengasumsikan kalau Jihoon _tidak tahu_ , lalu semua yang pemuda manis itu ungkapkan tadi, berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

 

Soonyoung nyaris terkesiap dan menggerakan tubuhnya secara gelisah ketika tangan Jihoon bergerak untuk mengelus kepalanya lembut, lalu merapikan anak-anak rambutnya.

 

“ ... Soon.”

 

Ini perasaannya saja, atau memang suara Jihoon jadi sedikit bergetar?

 

“ ... Maaf, ya.”

 

_... Maaf?_

_Untuk apa kamu minta maaf?_

_Jangan-jangan, Jihoon sudah tahu?_

Tidak. Tidak mungkin Jihoon tahu. Paling-paling pemuda itu cuma beranggapan kalau Soonyoung jatuh sakit karena memikirkan _penolakan_ dan sikapnya seminggu belakangan ini. Lalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti yang sudah-sudah. Karena Jihoon—ya, Jihoon memang seperti itu. Soonyoung jadi ingin bangun, menepuk kepala Jihoon, menenangkannya, berkata bahwa semua ini bukan salahnya dan Soonyoung akan _baik-baik saja_.

 

_Baik-baik saja? Ah, mungkin tidak. Tapi setidaknya, ia harus terlihat kuat di hadapan Jihoon._

  
“Cepat sembuh.” Soonyoung sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak _cepat sembuh_ yang Jihoon keluarkan, yang dia tahu, urgensi untuk menangis jadi terbentuk di benaknya, _lagi_.

 

Sunyi membungkus atmosfir ruang rawat inap tersebut. Soonyoung baru saja berniat untuk membuka matanya sedikit—mengintip, toh dia ini sipit—ketika Jihoon bergerak lagi. Sejenak, ia tak tahu apa yang Jihoon lakukan, sampai—

 

—Soonyoung merasakan ada hangat genggaman Jihoon di tangannya yang terkulai lemah. Lalu ada sesuatu yang menetes di punggung tangannya.

 

_Ini bukan salah Jihoon, Ji, ini bukan salahmu, aku janji—_

Sontak, genggaman Jihoon terlepas. Soonyoung tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak menggigit bibir, lantas dadanya kembali sesak dan matanya memanas. Menghamburkan bulir-bulir air mata yang gagal ia perangkap dalam kedua orbitanya yang masih memejam.

 

Soonyoung cepat-cepat membuka mata. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Jihoon sudah menghilang dari sisinya dan pintu kamar ditutup dari luar.

 

Lagi-lagi Soonyoung merasa harus menertawakan dirinya sendiri, atau menangis, atau melakukan keduanya. Tertawa sambil menangis, mungkin.

 

_Aku termasuk orang yang mudah menerima sesuatu, Ji. Tapi untuk yang ini—Tuhan, untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak bisa menerimanya._

_Terutama saat aku dihadapkan dengan kenyataan kalau penyebabku sakit adalah, **kamu**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] saya coba gali hanahaki au-nya lebih dalam di sini. yang belum tahu, semoga jadi makin tahu.  
> [2] perihal penulisan kata 'Anda', itu bukan typo ya. memang penulisannya secara baku itu awalnya kapital, wkwkwk. atau seenggaknya, yang saya belajarin begitu, sih.  
> [3] lagi-lagi, terima kasih yang mau baca dan ikutin, bener-bener jadi moodbooster saya! kalian ... bosen gak? maaf ya kalau pace-nya kelambatan (atau apdetnya juga)(haha) karena ya, apdet saya gini-gini aja /ywd/


	7. [one flower.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _intermezzo._

.

* * *

 

**_one flower._ **

* * *

 

.

 

_Sebenarnya, aku harap tidak ada gravitasi yang menarikku—meskipun memang tidak ada yang benar-benar menarikku, aku sendiri yang jatuh—ke kamu di setiap masa. Di setiap kehidupan. Di setiap versi dari dirimu. Di setiap era, dan di setiap hela napas dan detak jantungku, di mana ada serunai tawa dan harapan. Kamu tahu, itu artinya aku akan segera kehilangan sosokmu dan rasanya melelahkan jika aku harus mati-matian menahan “aku mencintaimu” dan “selamat tinggal” dan “jangan tinggalkan aku, bisa?” yang terselip dalam getaran suaraku setiap kali kita menyapa satu sama lain._

_  
Aku harap, aku harap kamu tahu. Tapi yang paling sedih adalah,_

**_kamu tidak diizinkan untuk tahu._ **

****

_Waktu akan segera berlalu dan membalikkan masa, kamu tahu itu juga, ‘kan? Tapi aku harap, perasaanku tidak akan berubah untuk selamanya. Meski kamu akan berubah, aku harap, aku akan terus menjadi sama di sini supaya kamu bisa langsung menemukan aku di masa selanjutnya._

_Egois, ya?_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 _Maaf_.


	8. marigold

.

* * *

 

**_Marigold_ **

_“You know,_ _I wish I could tell you how lonely I am.”_

* * *

 

.

 

“Eh, eh. _Hyung_ kadang berpikir _nggak,_ sih, tentang kehidupan kita setelah _kematian_? Maksudnya, kita jadi apa setelah mati, gitu.”

 

Minghao alias The8, selaku orang yang paling realistis dalam _SEVENTEEN_ , mengernyit kala mendengar pernyataan tak biasa dari sang _maknae_. Siapa yang tidak akan bereaksi demikian, bila tiba-tiba saja teman satu _team-_ mu menghampirimu di waktu latihan dan mengungkit-ungkit soal hidup sesudah kematian?

 

“ _Random_ banget ya, kamu.”

 

Chan memajukan bibirnya, lalu malah berceloteh lebih lanjut tanpa diminta.

 

“Ih. _Hyung_ tahu, _‘kan_ , kalau belakangan si Wonwoo- _hyung_ lagi _hooked_ banget sama novel yang judulnya _Hibiscus._ Aku jadi ikut penasaran, terus pinjam dari dia. Ternyata itu novel bagus banget. Protagonisnya adalah malaikat kematian kontrakan, orang yang sebenarnya sudah mati tapi _dikasih_ kesempatan. Tapi dia malah menggunakan kesempatan itu buat ketemu sama _mantannya_ waktu masih hidup dulu. Konyol, ya? Tapi bagus.”

 

“Iya, bagus banget kayaknya, dengan semua plot surealisnya,” celetuk Jun dari belakang, seolah menyuarakan pikiran Minghao.

 

“Oh, ayolah, _Hyung_. Aku pikir bagus juga kalau kita mengusung konsep semacam itu, _keren_.” Chan hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dialah yang paling sering memberikan gagasan tentang konsep aneh-aneh. “ _Vibes-_ nya seperti Lilili Yabbay dan Flower. Sesuatu semacam itu.” (Jun mengernyit. Dia tidak merasa kalau Lilili Yabbay dan Flower itu mirip.)

 

“Kalau begitu kamu bilang saja sama Jihoon. Siapa tahu _comeback_ selanjutnya kita jadi bertema setan-setanan atau cinta beda dunia.”

 

Tawa menggema di ruang latihan ketika mendengar balasan dari Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah _nimbrung—_ padahal tempat berlatih _vocal team_ dan _performance team_ jaraknya dari ujung ke ujung ruangan. Jihoon juga ikut tertawa, meski Tuhan tahu dia hanya menanggapi candaan tersebut dengan setengah hati.

Chan cuma misuh-misuh di pojokan sementara Jeonghan dengan isengnya melanjutkan lagi, “Atau kamu dan Soonyoung bisa membuat koreografi seolah-olah kalian bangkit dari kubur. Ya, ‘ _kan_ , Soon?”

 

Yang dipanggil sedang duduk bersandar di pinggir kaca—Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menyahut, dia malah  sibuk memandangi handuk kecil yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelap keringat. Pandangannya nampak kosong. Kelihatan jelas kalau pikiran pemuda itu sedang melayang-layang, entah ke mana, yang pasti bukan bersama mereka di sini.

 

“Soon?”

 

“ ... Ah, iya! Kenapa, _Hyung_?”

 

Gelak tawa mereka lekas terhenti. Kini semua atensi tersedot oleh Soonyoung seorang.

 

Jeonghan menatapnya curiga.

 

“Kamu kenapa, hah? Sakit lagi, ya?”

 

“Ah, _nggak_ , bukan, bukan.” Soonyoung buru-buru berdiri. Raut panik tergambar jelas di wajahnya, Soonyoung memang tidak pandai berbohong meski ia bersikeras menyembunyikan _semuanya_. “Aku cuma bengong sedikit tadi, astaga _Hyung_. Omong-omong, tadi _Hyung_ bilang apa?”

 

Tawa kering yang Soonyoung lemparkan sama sekali tidak membantu karena sekarang _member-deul_ tercinta malah menatapnya dengan cara yang membuat ia risih.

 

Ekor mata Soonyoung menangkap Jihoon yang memandangnya datar dari ujung sana.

 

“Hoshi- _hyung_ , nggak apa-apa?” Seungkwan menatapnya prihatin, nada bicaranya sangat berhati-hati, seolah Soonyoung terbuat dari kaca yang rapuh dan akan pecah berkeping jika mereka memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

 

“Capek, ya? Atau latihan kali ini kita sudahi saja?” timpal Seungcheol, dia berjalan ke arah Soonyoung untuk memerhatikan kondisinya lebih lanjut.

 

Soonyoung tertegun sejenak sebelum berdeham agak keras. Memang, dia akui tadi dia sedikit merasa lelah. Staminanya tidak sebesar dulu—setidaknya, tidak sebesar sebelum dia _sakit_. Terutama karena sekarang ada para parasit yang seenaknya saja menumpang di antara tulang-tulang rusuknya. Lantas, teman-temannya yang _kelewat_ perhatian ini menyadari hal itu lebih cepat dari kilat, terlebih lagi mereka selalu mengaitkan hal itu dengan _sakitnya._

“Y-Yak, daripada kita tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti ini, lebih baik kita kembali berlatih saja!” Soonyoung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu melemparkan handuk yang ia pegang ke udara dengan semangat berlebih. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah merusak suasana ceria yang tadi.

 

“Ayo, putar _track_ dua kita! Pergi ke posisi masing-masing! _SEVENTEEN, HWAITING_!!”

                                                                    

.

* * *

 

.

 

_Hibiscus._

_Hibiscus_ , kembang sepatu, adalah bunga yang cantik, bunga kesukaan Soonyoung (—dan Jihoon, _setidaknya_ , itulah yang dikatakan oleh pemuda manis tersebut di _interview._ Soonyoung masih ingat betapa bahagianya dia dan bagaimana dia menggoda Jihoon selama tiga hari karena terlalu senang perihal bunga kesukaan mereka yang ternyata sama).

 

_Hibiscus_ —lantas, apakah Soonyoung masih berani menganggapnya cantik ketika bunga-bunga itu terserak berantakan di mulut toilet, sebagian jatuh ke lantai, bersama noda darah yang pekat di kelopak merah jambunya?

 

Soonyoung terengah, napasnya putus-putus. Dia kira dia akan mati setelah memuntahkan kelopak bunga, daun kering, mukus, dan darah yang seolah-olah tak pernah habis.

 

Dia terduduk lemas. Menangis dalam diam sambil berpegangan pada mulut toilet. Matanya buram karena berair, namun itu tidak menghentikan Soonyoung untuk menatap kosong pada pintu toilet yang terkunci rapat.

_Soonyoung memang rutin mengonsumsi antibiotik dan pil suppressant yang diberikan Dokter Eogeum. Katanya, obat-obat itu mampu membuat tubuhnya memproduksi semacam antibodi yang sanggup memakan biji tumbuhan di dalam paru-parunya. Oleh karena itu, kadang-kadang Soonyoung memuntahkan daun kering atau bunga layu (yang tentu saja, sakitnya juga berlipat ganda) dan frekuensi muntahnya jadi sedikit berkurang dengan bantuan pil-pil tersebut._

_(Dokter Eogeum tidak bilang, tapi Soonyoung tahu pil-pil itu bisa jadi senjata makan tuan bagi tubuhnya karena mereka berisiko menyerang sistem organ yang lain. Dia mencarinya di internet.)_

Seluruh tubuhnya seakan-akan menjerit setiap kali dia kesulitan bernapas, memintanya untuk melakukan operasi, bahkan otaknya pun seakan berbicara: _lebih baik kau kehilangan perasaan yang cuma membuatmu sakit daripada kau kehilangan seluruh karir dan kehidupanmu. Lalu bagaimana tentang risiko kehilangan kemampuan untuk mencintai orang lagi seumur hidupmu? Tidak apa, kau jadi tidak perlu merasakan sakit seperti ini lagi, ‘kan?_

Tapi meski secara rasionalnya manusia, apalagi ia adalah seorang figur publik, seharusnya dia cepat-cepat membuang penyakit brengsek ini—Soonyoung malah jadi bingung setengah mati.

 

Ini seakan-akan, jiwanya menolak untuk berpisah dengan perasaan ini. Semua perasaan yang ia pelihara, ia tumbuhkan selama sembilan tahun, perasaan yang amat lembut layaknya satu tangkai bunga _Hibiscus_. Soonyoung tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata dia adalah orang yang sesetia itu. Jihoon yang mengajarinya.

 

Makanya, Soonyoung belum siap berpisah dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Apalagi setiap kali wajah Jihoon terbayang. _Soonyoung memang bodoh, sangat bodoh, tapi dia masih menyayangi Jihoon lebih dari siapa pun._

 

Soonyoung mengusap sudut bibirnya (dan matanya) dengan agak kasar. Dia bangkit untuk membilas dan membersihkan toilet yang baru saja ia berantaki, kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol pil berwarna putih dari saku jaketnya.

 

Pria itu menenggak dua butir sekaligus sebelum keluar dari toilet.

 

“Puas?”

 

Soonyoung kaget setengah mati karena mendadak ada wajah datar Choi Seungcheol yang terpampang di hadapannya. Seungcheol bersandar di dekat pintu toilet, jelas-jelas bermaksud untuk mencegat Soonyoung begitu dia keluar.

 

Dan lagi; cuma satu kata _“Puas?”_ itu yang keluar dari mulut Seungcheol. Soonyoung sama sekali tidak bisa menerka apa yang _leader-_ nya itu hendak sampaikan.

 

“Apa maksudnya, Seungcheolie- _hyung_ —”

 

“Puas kamu, membuat semua orang khawatir, ha? _Puas_?”

 

Soonyoung mundur sampai punggungnya kembali bersentuhan dengan pintu toilet ketika Seungcheol mengambil langkah maju untuk memojokkan dia. Direnggutnya kerah baju Soonyoung dengan kasar dan Soonyoung reflek menutup mata, mengangkat tangan seolah-olah dia adalah maling yang baru saja kena ciduk.

 

“Setiap aku tanya, kamu bungkam seperti tidak punya mulut. Padahal aku dan anak-anak tidak sebodoh yang kamu pikirkan. Sejak kamu pingsan waktu itu, **semua** orang tahu ada yang salah denganmu dan namamu selalu ada di setiap pembicaraan kami. Tapi kamu tidak mau memberitahu apapun. Kamu menolak untuk mengatakannya pada kami, padahal _seharusnya_ kamu adalah salah satu orang paling berisik di sini! Kamu kira kamu sekuat itu?! Lalu kamu anggap kami apa?!”

 

Sebagai seorang _leader_ , Seungcheol sebenarnya tergolong jarang marah (dia lebih sering teriak-teriak tidak jelas), tapi semua orang tahu, kalau sekalinya orang ini marah, rentetan kata-kata tajam nan _nyelekit_ berpadu dengan nada tinggi akan keluar dari mulutnya bak air terjun. Seungcheol marah besar ketika ada masalah besar. Dan Soonyoung tahu ia telah membuat prahara yang tidak kecil. Barangkali, Seungcheol sudah mebuntutinya sejak dia masuk ke toilet dan menunggu di depan sana, yang berarti Seungcheol juga mendengar semua isak, rintihan, dan suara muntah yang ia keluarkan.

 

“Jawab aku, Kwon Soonyoung. Jawab.”

 

Soonyoung mendongak. Tatapannya lekas bertemu dengan mata basah Seungcheol dan Soonyoung kaget setengah mati.

 

_Kalau sudah begini, Soonyoung jadi merasa seperti dia adalah orang paling sampah di dunia._

 

“Kamu tahu ‘kan, walaupun kamu bukan aku, kamu juga _leader_ ?” Pernyataan itu membuat Soonyoung memaksa meneguk ludahnya meski tenggorokannya terasa sakit. “Kamu kira _leader_ itu berjalan seorang diri? Apa pernah kubilang begitu waktu kita bertiga pertama kali ditunjuk? _Kita kerja bersama, kita jalan bersama_. Lihat dirimu sekarang. Kamu _lemah_ , Soonyoung, kamu _sakit_ , dan kamu tidak mau bilang, padahal kita bisa saja membicarakannya bersama-sama.”

 

_Karena itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan bersama-sama seperti itu, Hyung._

_Kalau kalian tahu .... Mungkin kalian akan menyalahkan Jihoon .... Atau menyuruhku pergi operasi._

_Aku ... Aku tidak mau itu._

 

“Aku .... ” Soonyoung memaksakan suara keluar dari mulutnya. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir tanpa henti dan membasahi pelipisnya. “ ... _Hyung_ , a-aku, aku minta maaf ... —”

 

Seungcheol menghela napas dalam, dan berat. Dia lalu menempelkan keningnya di bahu Soonyoung yang mendadak merasa begitu rapuh. Menangis dalam diam di sana.

 

Memikirkannya membuat air mata Soonyoung ikut tumpah ruah.

 

Mungkin, mungkin saja Seungcheol—dan anak-anak lainnya—akan membenci dia sehabis ini. Tapi hei, ikatan mereka dari awal adalah yang terbaik. Soonyoung tidak takut meninggalkan bila ia tahu mereka akan _baik-baik_ saja.

 

Seungcheol mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan Soonyoung satu pelukan singkat sebelum menepuk bahu pemuda itu—lalu beranjak pergi.

 

“Kamu _nggak_ harus menahan semuanya sendiri, kamu tau.”

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

Selepas kepergian Seungcheol paska _melabraknya_ , tubuh Soonyoung merosot lantas jatuh terduduk di depan pintu toilet.

 

Saat itu juga, matanya bersirobok dengan mata Lee Jihoon yang menatapnya datar dari ujung ruangan. Soonyoung yakin dia menyaksikan semua kejadian barusan.

 

Ia ingin memanggil, namun suaranya lenyap entah ke mana, dan di saat yang bersamaan pun Jihoon telah membuang muka dan membalikkan badan untuk pergi dari sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] aaaa maaf baru update hehehe saya sempat lupa karena berbagai macam... kejadian (?) ;;;  
> [2] sebentar lagi pengumuman sbmptn, saya degdegan, dan skrg saya lagi belajar buat mandiri. doakan saya ya ;;w;;  
> [3] maaf kalo soonyoungnya geblek di sini kagak mau operasi. dasar soonyoung siapa sih yang bikin kamu kayak gini!!! /misuh  
> [4] btw hanahaki disease itu ya, bisa terjadi juga kalau orang itu beranggapan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. jadi meskipun mereka saling suka, tapi salah satu ga bilang, yang lain tetep bisa kena. huhuhu  
> [5] habis ini intermezzo lagi, terus .... hehehe the real plot is coming /tawajahat/ sekali lagi makasih semuanya yang udah baca!


	9. [one day, those days.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _it would be great if my feelings had stayed unchanged._

.

* * *

 

**_one day,_ **

**_those days._ **

* * *

 

.

_Seandainya perasaan ini boleh jadi abadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja setiap kali aku berhenti bernapas. Ada hati yang kutemukan di sana. Saat aku mengintip ke dalamnya, ada kamu di sana. Jadi, selama aku memilikimu dalam relung hati paling dalam, aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja._

_Selalu._

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

Soonyoung pernah bermimpi.

 

_Satu waktu, Soonyoung ingat saat ia pertama bangun dari tidur, ada **orang itu** di sisinya._

_Mereka pergi meninggalkan semesta; menanggalkan jati diri yang melekat pada tubuh masing-masing; singkat kata, sebut saja mereka melarikan diri. Mereka tinggal berdua di sebuah losmen tua yang lantai terasnya berderit setiap kali diinjak. Tidak mewah, memang, namun lebih dari cukup. Bahagia adalah kata pertama yang ada dalam kamus mereka._

 

_Soonyoung ingat ia adalah seorang yang begitu tergila-gila pada bunga. Membawa berbagai macam bunga pulang, memberikan mereka pada **orang itu** , yang amat ia kasihi, lantas dengan sabar menjelaskan makna dari masing-masing kembang._

 

Karena setiap bunga, setiap tangkai, setiap rumpun, mengirimkan denyut jantung Soonyoung yang tulus kepada _dia_ , seolah-olah sedang berkata: _tetaplah hidup, dan tetaplah menjadi dirimu yang aku cintai._

.

* * *

 

.

 

_Di linimasa yang lain, Soonyoung ingat, saat itu perang baru saja selesai dan ia duduk bersimpuh di depan laut—tempat dia dan **orang itu** bertemu._

_Soonyoung ingat ia adalah tentara yang ditugaskan turun, mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya, namun jatuh dalam pesona salah satu paramedis yang terlihat begitu indah di matanya. **Dia**._

_Pada hari kejadian, semua rekan seperjuangannya mati, tinggal Soonyoung sendirian, bahkan **dia** pun menghilang entah ke mana._

_Ada debur ombak yang pecah menghantam karang, terdengar menyakitkan, namun tangis Soonyoung yang pecah di udara bersamaan dengan darah yang ia muntahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan._

.

* * *

 

.

 

_Pada garis waktu yang selanjutnya, Soonyoung ingat takdirnya sebagai pelukis yang begitu rupawan, namun sosok yang dilukisnya hanyalah satu orang dan itupun berulang-ulang._

_Soonyoung ingat perihal dia yang jatuh cinta pada **orang** di lukisannya sendiri, meski Soonyoung merasa tak pernah menemuinya, bahkan tak tahu nama dan wajah persisnya._

_Soonyoung tak mengingat apapun. Tapi dia terus melukis._

_Mencipratkan warna-warna dalam palet untuk **dia**._

.

* * *

 

.

 

Soonyoung selalu bermimpi.

 

Tapi saat dia membuka mata di kehidupan-kehidupan selanjutnya pun, ingatan tentang **orang itu** seolah-olah lenyap tak berbekas. Menyisakan rasa rindu yang amat, sangat.


	10. hyancith

.

* * *

 

**_Hyancith_ **

_“I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”_

* * *

.

 

Kadang Lee Jihoon berpikir, jika ia tetap memilih untuk jadi “orang biasa” dan menjalani _kematian_ serta _kehidupan_ layaknya _orang biasa_ juga, mungkinkah ia bisa mewujudkan semua mimpi yang ia hasratkan dengan semua ketidaksempurnaannya? Tapi karena Lee Jihoon bukan orang yang idealis, ia rasa _hukuman_ yang sedang ia jalani saat ini adalah harga yang pantas (Jihoon memang aneh, spesial, sebagaimana yang sering Soonyoung katakan. Biarkan saja dia).

 

Sebab dalam prosesnya, satu juta bahkan satu milyar linimasa yang telah ia lewati, selalu ada Kwon Soonyoung di dalam sana.

 

Satu juta bahkan satu milyar pemakaman seorang Kwon Soonyoung (tunggu. Apakah di kehidupan sebelumnya, nama pemuda itu masih seorang _Kwon_? Entahlah. Jihoon juga tidak ingat. Sudah terlalu banyak _Soonyoung_ yang ia temui) telah ia saksikan. Bagaimana indahnya pria itu kala mengembuskan napas terakhirnya, cara matinya yang selalu sama, _bunga terakhir_ yang dia embuskan dengan cantik, semuanya selalu sama di tiap kehidupan.

 

Waktu Soonyoung sama sekali tidak memberinya toleransi dan Jihoon tahu itu.

 

Jihoon menutup mata. _Sebentar lagi. Tahan sebentar lagi saja_.

 

“Jihoon- _ah_.”

 

Jihoon berhenti memutarkan pulpennya. Matanya terbuka lebar lalu tak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk memproses di mana ia berada saat ini: studio.

 

“Kamu _nggak_ harus begini terus, kamu tahu.”

 

Saat ia berkedip lagi, ada sosok yang begitu familiar di sisinya, memandang Jihoon dengan sarat mata penuh keprihatinan.

 

Jihoon menghela napas, memijat kepalanya sendiri dengan gerakan-gerakan ringan, sebelum memutar kursinya untuk memandang sosok itu dengan lebih baik.

 

“Ini _nggak_ se-sepele itu, Shua- _hyung_. Aku yakin _Hyung_ juga mengerti sekali.”

 

Joshua mengangkat bahu dengan gerakan sambil lalu, kemudian beranjak untuk mendudukan dirinya ke sofa. Memandang Jihoon yang masih berada di bangku kerjanya dengan tatapan sendu.

 

“ _Hukumanmu—_ ” Joshua membuka mulut, dan Jihoon sudah siap-siap. Dia tahu _rekan-_ nya yang satu ini pasti akan mulai membahas hal yang selalu ia hindari. Sungguh, berbagai kehidupan dan _rekan kerja_ untuk _menjemput_ telah Jihoon temui, baru kali ini ia menemukan orang yang begitu keras kepala seperti Joshua Hong.

 

“—kamu diminta untuk tidak mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_. Kamu masih bisa menunjukkan afeksi dan tindakan nyata pada Soonyoung. Aku tahu masa ini akan mendekati akhirnya, tapi apa kamu tidak tersiksa, terus-terusan menahan semuanya seperti itu selama berjuta tahun?”

 

“Lalu? _Hyung_ kira kalau aku membahasakan _aku mencintaimu_ dengan cara lain, itu akan membantu?” Jihoon memutar bola matanya. “Aku kenal Soonyoung. Bahkan, aku yang paling kenal dia. Soonyoung itu impulsif. Memberinya segala bentuk kasih tanpa mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya akan membuat Soonyoung merasa seakan-akan ia digantung. _Aku pernah mencobanya, itu tidak bertahan lama_. Maka aku di sini sekarang, bertahan, menjauh meski aku tidak mau. _Heol_ , manusia itu dikenal dengan sifatnya yang _menuntut_. Kalau aku mendekat, aku pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya lebih dari seharusnya.”

 

“Sekedar mengingatkan, tapi kamu bukan manusia lagi, Ji,” timpal Joshua, tidak penting. Jihoon mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

 

“Aku tahu, _Hyung_. Tapi Kwon Soonyoung itu _manusia_. Aku tidak tahu kamu boleh menyebutnya dia manusia yang masih sama dengan kehidupannya yang sebelumnya atau tidak, tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan mengubah poinku.”

 

“Kamu akan terus-terusan merasa sakit melihatnya menderita.”

 

“Aku bukan manusia _lagi_. Aku sudah biasa melihatnya _sakit_. Terakhir kali dia mati sambil memegangiku, aku berhasil mempertahankan wajah datar.”

 

“Kamu _nggak_ akan pernah terbiasa, percayalah.” Joshua menghela napas. Jihoon membalasnya dengan dengusan keras, merasa sebal karena Joshua berkata seolah-olah dia mengerti semua penderitaan Jihoon. Persetan dengan status Joshua yang seharusnya adalah _Hyung_ , bagi _mereka_ , umur hanyalah angka di bumi sementara yang tidak penting.

 

Hening membungkus udara dan mengapung di udara sekitar mereka.

 

“Ji,” Joshua memanggil lagi, kali ini dengan senyum lembut terpoles di wajahnya. “Kamu tahu kalau pemandu jiwa—mereka menyebutnya apa di sini, _malaikat kematian_? Padahal kurasa kita tidak seseram itu—tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Itu kesepakatannya saat kamu di _atas_. Lantas, kenapa kamu melakukannya?”

 

“Benar-benar, deh. _Hyung_ ini kemari hanya untuk membuatku marah, atau bagaimana?” Jihoon menangkupkan tangan di atas matanya, bersandar lelah ke kursi dan membuat Joshua tertawa pelan. “Dan— _Hyung_ itu _penjaga_ , bukan _pemandu jiwa_. Aku rasa mereka memanggilmu _guardian angel_. Bagus, ya? Daripada aku.”

 

Joshua kembali tertawa, dan meski Jihoon ingin marah, ia tetap tidak bisa menyuarakan kejengkelannya. Suka tidak suka, sebagai _guardian_ , Joshua punya aura yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menolaknya (termasuk Jihoon. Meskipun secara teknis, dia bukan orang, sih).

 

“Jawab aku, Ji. Jangan mengalihkan topik.”

 

“Ck, oke, oke, _Hyung_ menang.” Joshua kembali dibuat kegelian akan gelagat _malaikat kematian_ yang satu ini. “Aku—”

 

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya.

 

“—Sebenarnya, kalau bisa, aku juga ingin langsung pergi ke nirwana, atau mungkin kalau aku yang dulu bisa memilih, aku akan memilih untuk jadi sepertimu, _Hyung._ Aku menyetujuinya karena ingin .... ”

 

_Aku ingin mengingat_.

 

Kata-kata Jihoon terputus.

 

_Dia mati_. _Dan alasannya tidak melewati kematian seperti orang biasa, adalah karena dia ingin mengingat_.

 

_Wajah orang itu. Selalu terbayang di benak Jihoon. Jihoon tak pernah mengingat wajahnya, tapi ada aura familiar nan hangat yang dikuarkan orang itu._

_Mimpi Jihoon, dengan segala ketidaksempurnaannya—_

 

“A-aku,” Kata-kata Jihoon mulai tak beraturan. Kalimatnya acak adut dan membuat Joshua mengangkat alisnya keheranan, lalu beranjak dan berpindah posisi jadi berdiri menghadap Jihoon.

 

“K-kenapa, aku—”

 

“ ... Aku—aku ingin mengingat _dia_. Aku bilang, aku mau hidup. Aku tidak mau reinkarnasi, aku tidak mau berubah. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mau hidup, kenapa aku tidak ingin berubah, tapi aku ingat ada sesuatu yang ingin kucari, dan ....”

 

_—ia ingin mengingat._

 

Sesak. Sakit. Bulir-bulir bening menggenang di mata Lee Jihoon, lalu diusapnya dengan kasar, namun kaca-kaca kembali terperangkap di netra sebelum meledak keluar karena Jihoon tak sanggup mempertahankannya.

 

“S-sakit. _Sakit sekali,_ padahal, _padahal_ pada akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Padahal aku bisa menemukan dia pada akhirnya. T-tapi—”

 

Seolah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tadi mengeluarkan pernyataan _rasa sakit itu tidak apa karena aku bukan manusia_ , yang begitu kontradiksi dengan air mata di pipinya, Jihoon memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Membuat Joshua terpaksa harus menahan kedua tangannya.

 

“—mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_ tanpa benar-benar mengatakannya, saat aku tahu dia tidak mendengarkannya, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku kira aku sudah terbiasa karena aku adalah seorang pendosa. _Hyung_ benar, aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa meski seratus juta tahun lebih sudah aku lewati.”

 

Joshua merangkulnya erat, membiarkan Jihoon sesenggukan di sana sampai sesak di dadanya sedikit berkurang. Rekan Jihoon yang satu itu merogoh ke kantung celananya, lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembar tisu pada Jihoon.

 

“Ji, kamu tahu kenapa tisu itu penting?”

 

Diusapnya lelehan air mata di pipi Jihoon yang memerah, Joshua tersenyum sendu, layaknya seorang kakak yang tengah menenangkan adiknya. Jihoon sudah melupakan kapan terakhir kali seseorang bersikap lembut padanya seperti ini.

 

“Cinta itu tidak pernah kemarau—kamu selalu butuh tisu. Ini seolah-olah kamu berusaha menemukannya, namun kamu selalu mencarinya di tempat yang kering kerontang. Saat kamu menemuinya, itu adalah tempat dan waktu yang salah dan semesta membuatnya seolah-olah itu juga adalah perasaan yang salah. Kamu tahu kamu tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada musim hujan karena kamu tahu kalian akan sama-sama sakit. Tapi, hei,”

 

Joshua, dengan segala kelembutan dan tutur katanya yang menenangkan, memberikan surai cokelat Jihoon usapan-usapan yang membuat Jihoon rindu. Setengah mati. Membuat tangisannya kembali pecah dan gagal untuk ia hentikan.

 

Jihoon kira, semua tentang _aku_ dan _Soonyoung_ dan semua wacana tentang _kita_ adalah kesalahan.

 

“Aku janji itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan”

 

Siang itu, Jihoon menghabiskan berlembar-lembar tisu di pelukan Joshua dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

 

Soonyoung akan terjatuh bak petal bunga yang lepas satu per satu, layu, diinjak sampai mati. Sementara Jihoon hanya bisa duduk berpangku tangan tanpa melakukan apapun walaupun hatinya menyeru keras untuk mengatakan: _Soonyoung-ah, aku mencintaimu. Aku lelah. Ayo, kita pulang ke rumah kecil kita. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Soonyoung-ah, aku di sini, dan selalu di sini untuk selamanya_.

 

Tapi Jihoon adalah seorang pendosa, karena pemandu jiwa tak boleh terikat dengan dunia manusia. Yang menyakitkannya adalah saat _hukumannya_ malah menyangkut tentang Soonyoung dan _Hanahaki_. Lalu yang paling menyakitkannya adalah: semakin waktu bertambah, semakin berat penderitaan Jihoon karena kata-kata tersebut mendesak ingin keluar, namun bibirnya tak boleh berucap.

 

Pada akhirnya, hanya dua patah kata yang berhasil ia lontarkan.

 

“Maafkan aku.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] hai. mungkin ada yang masih bingung kenapa dari kemarin-kemarin jihoon nggak bisa nerima soonyoung padahal kelihatannya jihoon juga sayang sama soonyoung. semoga chapter ini cukup menjelaskan.  
> [2] bagi yang masih nggak ngerti, jadi jihoon itu awalnya manusia.  
> dan di sini manusia begitu mati antara dia akan ke nirwana, reinkarnasi, atau malah akan jadi "sesuatu" sesuai keinginannya. keinginan jihoon adalah "ingin hidup".  
> [3] jihoon jadi pemandu jiwa (atau bahasanya mungkin malaikat kematian) karena pemandu jiwa itu immortal alias ga bisa mati sampai masa kerjanya selesai, lalu dia akan kembali diberi pilihan seperti saat dia mati sebagai manusia.  
> [4] pemandu jiwa nggak boleh terikat sama dunia manusia, termasuk jatuh cinta. jihoon jatuh cinta, di sini, di suatu masa, pada sosok soonyoung. maka jihoon dihukum. hukumannya yaitu: melihat soonyoung mati berkali-kali karena hanahaki, atau dengan kata lain, melihat soonyoung mati karena mencintai jihoon tapi jihoon nggak bisa balas perasaan itu. sampai masa hukumannya habis. jadi saat soonyoung mati di masa mereka, jihoon juga akan langsung menghilang dan pindah ke masa berikutnya di mana ada "soonyoung" yang selanjutnya di sana.  
> [5] pemandu jiwa itu berpasangan dengan penjaga. beda-beda di setiap masa. saya bikin jihoon pasangan sama joshua karena bunnyxcat itu precious /apanya  
> [6] maaf ya saya jahat dan bikin pusing :''))))  
> [7] kenapa jihoon nggak bisa mengingat soonyoung? kita lihat nanti /heh/  
> [8] ini nggak penting sih, tapi bunga kesukaan soonhoon itu hibiscus. cantik. lembut. saya suka sekali :"))  
> [9] sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	11. lavender

.

* * *

 

**_Lavender_ **

_“I’m staying with you.”_

* * *

.

 

_Lavender_ memang indah. Biasanya. Tapi, mungkin kau tidak akan menganggapnya demikian kalau mereka berebutan mendesak keluar dari cabang-cabang bronkusmu, berlomba untuk dimuntahkan.

 

Dan, hei, mengeluarkan satu bunga _lavender_ yang utuh dan panjang itu sangat menyakitkan.

 

“ _Uhuk—_! _Kh,_ s-sakit—”

 

Soonyoung memaksa semuanya keluar. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas di dekat kloset, memuntahkan riak kelopak bunga ungu, mukus, darah, dan saliva yang seakan-akan tidak pernah berakhir. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dengan tangan gemetar ia merogoh saku celana, mencari-cari keberadaan botol kaca yang penuh dengan pil _suppressant_.

 

Lantas, meneguk tiga sekaligus.

 

Setiap Soonyoung menarik napas, rasanya ada ribuan jarum menyuntik di paru-parunya dan membuat lubang-lubang perih. Dadanya jadi sulit merangkul partikel-partikel udara. Soonyoung kepayahan, bunga di dalam tubuh tak mau diajak bekerja sama, membuat Soonyoung mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang menyakitkan setiap kali ia mencoba bernapas.

 

Soonyoung melirik bayangannya sendiri di cermin. _Menyedihkan._ Pipinya yang semula berisi dan selalu dihinggapi oleh rona merah, kini menirus dan memucat. Tubuhnya mengurus meski otot-otot yang ia buat masih ada.

 

Ia hapus dengan kasar sisa-sisa darah yang bergelimang di sudut mulut.

 

Jihoon pernah bilang kalau Soonyoung itu impulsif setengah mati. Melonjak-lonjak seperti bintang kejora yang menolak untuk mengikuti lajurnya dan berpindah dari planet ke planet. _Kelewat_ ceria, kadang membuat pusing, namun diam-diam memendam semuanya sendirian.

 

Jihoon juga pernah bilang, kepribadian Soonyoung membuatnya bingung.

 

_Mungkin Jihoon memang benar adanya_.

 

Soonyoung menutup mata. Lagi-lagi Jihoon. Lagi-lagi Lee Jihoon. Ini membingungkan, ia bahkan tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jihoon.

 

Setetes air mata meleleh di pipinya, membuat pemuda Kwon itu tertawa pelan di tengah-tengah isakan lemahnya. Menyedihkan, Soonyoung merasa dirinya begitu lemah karena ia tidak pernah tidak menangis belakangan ini.

 

Belum sempat Soonyoung menenangkan diri dengan benar dan bangkit berdiri, satu ketukan pada pintu toilet yang dilanjutkan dengan dorongan pelan-pelan melumpuhkan semua syarafnya.

 

“ ... Kamu di dalam?”

 

Darah Soonyoung membeku menyadari ia belum mengunci pintu toilet. Soonyoung terlalu ceroboh, pikirannya, hari ini semua orang di _dorm_ punya acara dan pergi keluar.

 

Pertama, orang ini akan masuk.

 

Kedua, orang ini akan melihatnya menangis dan terduduk lemah seperti ini (untung, untung saja Soonyoung sudah membilas bersih semua bekas muntahannya siang ini).

 

_Ketiga, orang ini adalah orang yang sangat dirindukannya tapi juga yang paling ia hindari._

 

Surai kecokelatan menyembul dari balik pintu yang tahu-tahu saja sudah terbuka lebar. Soonyoung mendongak, _nyengir_ lebar seolah dia tidak pernah sakit apa-apa sebelumnya. Soonyoung impulsif, dia adalah orang yang paling sering bertindak kompulsif, ceria, layaknya bom yang setiap hari meledak-ledak.

 

Layaknya bom.

 

Dengan suara seraknya ia menyapa: “Halo, Ji.”

 

Bom yang setiap hari meledak.

 

Sakit, tapi apa boleh buat, ‘kan? Dia tidak boleh membuat Lee Jihoon-nya yang melankolis ini merasa khawatir.

“Kamu bodoh, ya?” Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 

“Kenapa masih berani senyum seperti itu?”

 

Soonyoung menunduk sebentar, menghapus bekas air mata lengket yang terlukis di wajahnya, berharap setengah mati agar Jihoon tak memerhatikan gerak-geriknya.

 

“ ... Ah, aku cuma sedikit mual tadi. Aku baik-baik saja, Ji, sungguh.”

 

_Tapi, untuk apa? Toh, Jihoon sudah tahu semuanya dari awal_.

 

“Kamu bodoh, ya?!” Jihoon merepetisi, menaikkan nada suaranya satu oktaf. Matanya memicing tajam pada Soonyoung, ada gurat pedih di sana, tapi pandangan Soonyoung buram oleh air mata sehingga dia gagal untuk menyadarinya.

 

“Apa yang kamu bicarakan?”

 

“KAMU, ya Tuhan, apa sih, yang kamu lakukan?! Berhenti melakukan ini, Kwon Soonyoung, berhenti, BERHENTI! Kamu—oh, Tuhan, dasar bodoh—”

 

Marah. Sedih. Tidak kuat. Semua emosinya meluap keluar.

 

Soonyoung terkejut karena rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon jelas-jelas mengindikasikan kalau Jihoon tahu semuanya. Suara Soonyoung tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokan dan ia ingin tersedak tanpa alasan karena rasa pedihnya benar-benar membuncah kali ini.

 

Tapi, hei, dia masih tidak boleh membuat Jihoon khawatir, _‘kan_ ... ?

 

Memilih diam mungkin adalah opsi yang paling bodoh, tapi nyatanya Soonyoung melakukan hal itu.

 

Dengan lancangnya ia masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum lemah.

 

Jihoon membelalakan mata. Wajahnya merah.

 

Soonyoung sudah siap-siap kena pukul atau bogem atau gebuk atau apapun itu saat melihat Jihoon mendekat ke arahnya dan menyejajarkan tubuh mereka dengan berlutut. Kerah bajunya diangkat, dan Soonyoung terlanjur pasrah. Namun setelah ia menunggu satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik ....

 

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

 

Soonyoung mengintip dari celah kelopak matanya.

 

Jihoon masih ada di sana, menunduk, meremat kerah bajunya erat-erat seperti tidak ada hari esok. Soonyoung kaget saat satu, dua, tiga dan makin banyak tetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi celana bahannya.

 

Jihoon menangis dalam diam dan itu menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Bulir air mata yang bergetar di pelupuk mata pecah lalu menetes ke dagu. Banyak.

 

“Kenapa, Soon?”

 

Soonyoung tidak menjawab.

 

“Kenapa, Kwon Soonyoung? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa ... ”

 

Jihoon meremas baju Soonyoung lebih kuat lagi. Soonyoung menatapnya sendu, tapi senyum yang sarat akan kelegaan terulas dengan bodoh di belah bibirnya. Lega, _Lee Jihoon sudi berbicara kembali dengannya_.

 

“Ji, harusnya aku yang tanya, kamu kenapa. Kenapa menangis? Hm? Aku baik-baik saja, lihat, nih.”

 

“Aku _nggak_ mengerti.”

 

Jihoon terisak pelan.

 

“Aku _nggak_ bisa mengerti kamu.”

 

Tangan Soonyoung terangkat. Bergerak untuk membelai rambut-rambut halus Jihoon dengan pelan. Tangan yang satunya lagi mampir ke punggung. Membuat pola acak-acakan di sana. Menyugestikan Jihoon untuk ikut bernapas dengan ritmenya.

 

“Bahkan setelah selama ini pun, aku masih _nggak_ bisa mengerti kamu dan pola pikirmu yang seperti labirin itu.” Jihoon baru mengangkat kepalanya, matanya merah dan air mata yang kembali meleleh di pipinya langsung dihapus oleh Soonyoung.

 

“Kamu tidak perlu mengerti aku sepenuhnya, kamu tahu.” Soonyoung menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon lalu tertawa kecil. “Aku _nggak_ suka kamu untuk hal itu.”

 

“Bukan itu masalahnya,” balas Jihoon sengau, membuat Soonyoung kembali tersenyum lebar. “Tuh, _‘kan_ , kamu memang tidak mengerti keadaannya.”

 

“Kamu bilang tadi kamu yang tidak bisa mengerti aku, sekarang aku yang sebaliknya?” Soonyoung mengatakannya dengan nada main-main, tapi tatapan setajam silet yang Jihoon keluarkan jelas bukan main-main.

 

“Aku bilang, berhenti untuk menjadi bodoh dan gunakan otak itu untuk berpikir sekali-sekali. Kamu bisa melakukan hal-hal yang jauh lebih baik di hidupmu kalau kamu lupakan—”

 

Soonyoung memangkas perkataan Jihoon dengan menaruh satu jari telunjuk di belah bibir Jihoon yang terbuka.

 

“Aku punya alasanku sendiri. Kamu _nggak_ perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, bahkan kalau seandainya aku bisa lahir kembali, aku akan selalu memilih jalan yang sama. Karena di hidup seperti itu, ada kamu. Jadi, aku baik-baik saja.”

 

“Hei—”

 

Nada Jihoon hendak meninggi lagi namun Soonyoung tidak membiarkannya mengeluarkan apapun yang hendak ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

 

“Aku tetap berada di sini. Di sebelah Jihoonie. Dan itu, _final_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] saya sudah selesai ujian, hehehe!  
> [2] untuk yang belum tahu, fanfiksi ini saya crosspost ke wattpad juga dengan judul yang sama. kalau sekiranya lebih suka baca format wattpad, bisa baca di sana juga, atau kalau lebih suka format di sini, ya baca di sini gapapa. wkwk.  
> [3] terimakasih banyak sudah baca dan ikutin!


	12. gardenia (i)

.

* * *

 

**_Gardenia (I)_ **

_“Forbidden love.”_

* * *

 

.

_flashbacks._

.

 

_Aku benci fakta kalau semua memori yang tersaruk dan tak mampu kuingat, sudah tak kubutuhkan lagi._

_Waktu aku tahu aku **mati** , aku cuma mengingat satu percakapan:_

 

“Bagaimana rasanya mati, ya?”

 

“Penasaran? Kalau aku tahu nanti, aku akan memberitahumu.” Dia tertawa.

 

“Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu sampai kamu kembali. Mungkin,

 

_mungkin saat itu juga,_

_kamu akan masih mengingatku._ ” 

.

* * *

 

 

Sekarang, untuk berbagai alasan,

 

rasanya dia sangat merindukan seseorang.

* * *

 

 

.

 

 

 

Sebenarnya, dari mana kita tahu kalau kita sudah mati atau masih hidup?

 

Apakah keadaan ketika tubuhmu terasa mengapung di ruang hampa tanpa kekuatan untuk menggerakannya, lalu semua visimu diisi oleh warna hitam, lalu napasmu berhenti, adalah kondisi yang disebut dengan **mati**?

 

Jika demikian, dia kira dia sudah _mati_.

“Kamu terlihat cukup santai untuk seseorang yang baru _mati_.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Jihoon— _itu adalah satu-satunya nama yang dia ingat setelah berusaha keras. Jadi, dia pikir dia akan menggunakannya_ —sadar ada ‘seseorang’ yang mengajaknya bicara. Seluruh inderanya memang sudah berhenti bekerja, tapi Jihoon tahu. Lagipula, sudah berapa lama dia di sini? Tidak tahu, tidak sadar, atau mungkin memang tidak ada waktu yang berjalan di sini.

 

Sosok tanpa wujud itu _berbicara_. Seharusnya, sebagai manusia senormal-normalnya, Jihoon sudah ketakutan sekarang..;

 

—Tapi tunggu, tapi kalau dia sudah mati, apakah dia masih layak disebut manusia? Secara logika, dia bukan _orang_ lagi, ‘kan?

 

“Aku mati? Ini surga atau neraka?” kata Jihoon, meski tak benar-benar _berkata_ secara denotasi dan membuka mulutnya. Dalam kondisi ruang hampa di mana tubuhnya sudah mati ini, mungkin yang berkomunikasi adalah jiwa.

 

“Itu tidak penting. Ini cuma sebuah dimensi hampa. Dan, ya, kamu barusan sudah mati.”

 

Dialog-dialog ini terasa menggelikan. Seolah-olah Jihoon berbicara dengan hantu saja—tapi itu barangkali karena dia sekarang juga sudah jadi ‘hantu’.

 

“Aku kira, ketika meninggal kita akan disuguhi kilas balik kehidupan yang silih berganti layaknya rekaman film. Aku tidak menemukan hal seperti itu.”

 

“Kamu kira ini serial drama macam apa?”

 

“Oh, oke.” Jihoon merasa bodoh sudah bertanya. _Padahal aku cuma ingin melihat siapa sebenarnya yang ingin kutemui_.

 

Hening sebelum anak itu kembali membuka perbincangan: “Aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku.”

 

“Badanmu sudah hancur dilindas truk. Mereka mengkremasinya dan menerbangkannya ke pantai karena kamu bilang suka laut. Apa yang kamu harapkan?”

 

Jihoon diam lagi.

 

“Dilindas truk? Wow. Hebat sekali. Aku menyesal sudah mengabaikan nasihat Ibu tentang pentingnya berhati-hati dalam menyeberang. Lain kali aku akan melakukannya.”

 

Jihoon memang tidak bisa mendengar, tapi entah kenapa dia tahu kalau sosok tak berwujud itu mendengus keras.

 

“Kamu tidak bisa memilih cara kamu mati. Semuanya sudah diatur dari awal, termasuk kehadiran jiwamu di sini—

 

—lagipula, kenapa kamu yakin sekali akan ada _lain kali_?”

 

“ ... Tidak akan ada lain kali?”

 

Jihoon ingin sekali menghela napasnya keras-keras sekarang, “Yah, aku kira akan ada reinkarnasi atau semacamnya. Kurasa, teori-teori seperti itu sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang. Setelah mati, ternyata kau cuma akan pergi ke ruang—”

 

“Aku cuma bertanya.”

 

“ .... ”

 

“ ... Oh.”

 

Jihoon tak mengerti, singkatnya memang dia tidak perlu mengerti, sih. Sosok itu bilang kalau semuanya sudah diatur dari awal, bukan?

 

“ ... Jadi, aku boleh mengasumsikan kalau reinkarnasi itu memang benar adanya, ‘kan?”

 

Dirasa itu adalah pertanyaan yang retoris, sosok tanpa wujud tak membalas maupun menjawab. Membiarkan Jihoon merasa terapung dan terbungkus sendiri dalam sunyi yang mencekam. Sungguh, masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Jihoon utarakan. Tapi sosok menyebalkan ini sepertinya tak mau diajak bekerjasama.

 

“Nak,” Kalau Jihoon bisa terkejut, mungkin saat ini dia sudah terlonjak karena tiba-tiba dia dipanggil.

 

“ ... Apa kamu masih punya keinginan? Sesuatu yang ingin kamu lakukan di dunia?”

 

Jihoon merengut. _Keinginan? Mimpi?_ Bagaimana bisa dia mengharapkan sesuatu kalau dia saja tidak mengingat apapun?

 

“Kamu tahu,” Sosok itu masih melanjutkan, “Kalau kamu masih memiliki keinginan yang terikat dengan dunia, kamu tidak bisa pergi dari sini.”

 

... Terjebak di ruang hampa ini selamanya? Lebih baik Jihoon mati dua kali.

 

“Tidak ada. Aku bahkan tak punya memori apapun tentang dunia kecuali _namaku—_ yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin.”

 

 _Dan, satu hal lagi sebenarnya_.

 

Tapi, _eh_ , apakah itu bisa disebut sebagai memori? Yang Jihoon ingat hanyalah sepotong dialog— _bersama seseorang_ , _yang kalau bisa, Jihoon inginkan berada di sini bersamanya sekarang_.

 

Dia tidak mengingat nama orang itu.

Atau wajahnya.

Atau sosoknya.

 

Seperti apa orang itu.

Apa hubungan mereka.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelum dan sesudah percakapan itu.

 

 _Jihoon tidak ingat_.

 

Tapi untuk berbagai alasan ... dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

 

“Oh, tentu kamu punya, Nak.”

 

“Kukira aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas tadi. Aku tidak ingin apapun. Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini—ke surga, atau ke neraka, atau reinkarnasi, terserahlah.”

 

“Sudah kubilang kamu tidak bisa pergi dari sini.”

 

“Kenapa?!” Jihoon mulai frustrasi.

 

“Kamu masih punya suatu keinginan yang terikat dengan dunia. Itu fakta.”

 

Sosok itu menegaskan kembali. Jihoon ingin protes lagi, tapi kata-katanya terpangkas dengan mudah.

 

“Pada kenyataannya, kamu ada di sini. Kamu tidak akan berada di sini kalau kamu sudah tidak terikat dengan keinginan itu.”

 

Jihoon memang tidak memiliki indera lagi, meski begitu, memahami konteks pembicaraan ini, membuatnya seolah-olah merasa ia mengalami disfungsi telinga.

 

“ ... Kalau kamu sudah tahu, kenapa kamu masih bertanya?”

 

“Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya langsung darimu. Jadi, bisa sebutkan apa yang kamu mau sekarang?”

 

 _Menyebalkan_.

 

 _Aku ingin bertemu orang itu_.

Tidak, tidak. Jihoon bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

  _Aku ingin mengingat—ya, dia ingin mengingat_.

Tapi dia tidak hidup.

Tidak, Jihoon sudah tidak hidup.

 

Lalu bagaimana?

 

_Rasanya dia ingin memberitahu orang itu kalau dia mati duluan. Lalu menjabarkan kalau **mati** artinya adalah melayang-layang di ruangan gelap lalu bertemu dengan sosok tanpa personifikasi yang sangat menyebalkan._

_Rasanya dia ingin bertemu dengan orang itu di kehidupan selanjutnya_.

 

“Aku,” Pernyataan sederhana yang tercekat di benaknya. Jihoon mengalami kesulitan untuk membawanya keluar.

 

“ _Aku ingin hidup_.”

 

_Apakah itu bahkan, memiliki satu dari sekian banyak probabilitas untuk **terjadi**?_

Jihoon tahu tidak mungkin dia meminta untuk hidup kembali setelah dia mati, ini konyol, tapi hei, sosok itu yang bertanya perihal keinginannya, ‘kan?

 

Lagi-lagi hening. Seharusnya di sini tidak ada dimensi waktu, tapi Jihoon sendiri merasa waktunya berjalan sangat lama.

 

“Kamu tahu, bukan kamu yang pertama kali mengharapkan hal itu. Kenapa?”

 

“Ada sesuatu—bukan, ada _seseorang_ yang harus aku cari di sana. Aku harus menemui dia. Aku harus memberitahunya sesuatu sebelum aku pergi.”

 

“Aku bisa mengabulkannya.”

 

Harapan Jihoon kembali melonjak.

 

“Tapi, kamu akan hidup bukan sebagai manusia meski kamu akan kembali ke dunia itu. Kamu akan kuberi _keabadian._ Kamu akan bekerja _untukku._ Dan kalau kamu tahu—kamu akan sengsara.”

 

“Kamu .... ”

 

“ .... ”

 

_Tak masalah._

_Sungguh, itu sama sekali bukan masalah._

_Asalkan dia bisa mencari orang itu di setiap masa yang dilaluinya_.

 

“ ... Sebenarnya kamu siapa?”

 

“Aku? Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu harus menyebut diriku apa. Aku tak pernah lekang dari waktu karena aku ada di semua waktu itu sendiri. Semua dimensi. Dan aku sudah ada di sini—sejak sangat lama, sejak dulu. Lalu kamu pun, di akhir linimasa,

 

akan menemukan aku lagi di tempat yang sama.”

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

_“Baiklah, kamu akan bekerja untukku memandu jiwa-jiwa yang baru lepas dari tubuh ke tempat ini. Di ruang hampa ini._

_Kamu akan ada di setiap masa, sampai linimasamu sendiri habis._

_Lalu saat itu, kamu akan memberitahuku apakah sesuatu yang kamu cari itu sudah kamu dapatkan kembali atau belum._

**_Kamu tidak boleh terikat dengan dunia manusia._ **

_Aku memiliki konsekuensiku sendiri._

_Mereka memanggilmu pemandu jiwa._

_Atau bahasa manusianya, mungkin,_

**_malaikat kematian_ ** _.”_


End file.
